Final Quest
by Yashodoa
Summary: ElfQuest crossover Not 17 crossed burning waste but 22. Children aren't rare in elfdom. This story centers around Cloud, Cutter's sister, her quest in searching for two other High Ones. Changed category to FFVII from EQ since it focus on FFVII characters
1. Prologue

Final Quest  
Final Fantasy 7 / ElfQuest Crossover  
Lady Yashodoa

Quest One : Part One

Prologue

Not seventeen the Wolfrider came across the burning waste, but in twenty two and few more wolves. Not the Wolfrider had hard time breeding but several of our familiar Wolfriders had brother or sisters in their family. It was common for the Wolfriders to recognize more than once, perhaps twice or thrice. Yet, Madcoil had dwindled their number to small, and the humans had even more.  
We all know Cutter, the chief of the Wolfriders, but he wasn't the only child of Bearclaw and Joyleaf, he had a younger sister, whom he had to raise himself after the loss of their parents, Cloud.  
Cloud is several years younger than Cutter, if you could assume Cutter being seventeen when they crossed the burning waste, Cloud's fourteen, just about Dewshine's age. She looked so much like her mother, short spiky blond hair with soulful blue eyes. She was quiet and calm, but when she is vexed, she could have rivaled Rahnee She-wolf. She rode upon her wolf-friend, Red, a massive red wolf with a slashed eye and the only wolf in the wolves that had more elfish quality in him, he could send.

Treestump and Joyleaf weren't the only siblings, they had a younger brother, Trunk, a loud and rude mouthed elf, and he was build like Treestump with short cropped hair and carries around weapon. His wolf-friend is a big shaggy brown Highwind with personality of a wild puppy.

Crescent didn't die in the hands of the humans at the creek, but survived, leaving her a bit rough around the edge. She had grown into a young woman about the same age as Nightfall and Cutter. Her wolf friend did die but she had received another one, a silvery wolf with the name of Lockheart.  
Moonshade not only didn't lose her daughter but also had a brother, a mischievous dark haired and violet eyed elf with black wolf-friend, Buster. He also had a lovemate, a sweet reddish brown haired female, who had a healing gift from her father, Rain. She had the greenest eyes you've ever seen, hence naming her Newgreen. She was just about the same age as Crescent, youngest of her two siblings, Rainsong and Pike. Her wolf-friend is also lifemate of Darkmoon's wolf, a timid soft timber colored with the name of Borough.

Later, you will meet few more elves. In Sorrow's End, you'll meet Vinyek, an older brother of Rayek; he was very tall, but not as tall as Savah. He had long wild raven hair and instead of golden eyes that his brother sported, he had crimson. He appeared silent and brooding but once you get to know him, he had hidden gentleness that his brother didn't have.

There's also Barret, a burly Sunfolk who worked with soft metal, he was so dark, working under the hot sun. He was also sweet and a champion of games the Sunfolks loved to play, he would join with the Wolfrider much later in the quest and soon, end in Cloud's little tribe.  
In the Blue Mountain, there are several tall elves, Alene and Zseng, beautiful and ancient as Winnowill, the parents of one of the Chosen Eight, Aroree. Aroree had her mother's feature and her father's strength. Also there are three other chosen eights, Eldru, Rusfu, and Enoru, the three brothers.  
There's also Sephiroth of the Blue Mountain, he has a secret which is rather very surprising. That's for you to find out later on in the story.  
Finally, of the Go-Backs, Kahvi had a younger daughter next to Vaya, Yuffie, wild to boost with her mother's personality of her youth.  
Thus this is the story of Final Quest, how all those extra characters met and merged into a small separate tribe in search of the two other High Ones that Timmian mentioned were also alive somewhere on the world.

* * *

Character List:

Final Quest Characters (soulname) - Rides (animals) - Final Fantasy Characters

Wolfriders  
Cloud (Omni) - Red (wolf) - Cloud Strife (Red 13)  
Trunk (Cid) - Highwind (wolf) - Cid Highwind  
Crescent (Tifa) - Lockheart (wolf) - Tifa Lockhart  
Darkmoon (Zax) - Buster (wolf) - Zack Donovan  
Newgreen (Aeris) - Borough (wolf) - Aeris Gainsborough

Sun Folks  
Vinyek (Vin)  
Barret

Gliders  
Alene - - Elena  
Zseng - - Tseng  
Eldru - - Rude  
Rusfu - Dark Shadow (great bird) - Rufus ShinRa  
Enoru - - Reno  
Sephiroth - Masamune (great bird) - Sephiroth

Go-Backs  
Yuffie -Wutai (deer) - Yuffie Kisaragi

If you don't understand the relationship of those people relating in Elfquest:

Cloud - sister/brother - Cutter  
Darkmoon -brother/sister - Moonshade  
Newgreen -sister/sister/brother- Rainsong/Pike  
Trunk - brother/brother/sister- Treestump/Joyleaf  
Crescent -daughter/mother - Moonshade  
Vinyek - brother/brother - Rayek  
Elena/Tseng - parents/daughter -Aroree  
Yuffie - daughter/mother - Kahvi  
Sephiroth - ? - ?

Questions to Ponder in the story:

How will the story change?  
Who will recognize who?  
Who are the two High Ones?

The story will cover:

This is where the story should cover:

Quest One:

Part One: Fire/Flight-Sorrow's End – 5 chapters planned

Part Two: The Quest-Blue Mountain – 5 chapters planned

Part Three: The Go-Backs – Palace – 6 chapters planned

Quest Two:

Part One: Siege at Blue Mountain – 6 chapters planned

Part Two: King of Broken Wheel 1 – 4 chapters planned

Part Three: King of Broken Wheel 2 – 5 chapters planned

Quest Three:

Part One:Hidden Year 9 ½ - 15 – 6 chapters planned

Part Two: Shard 1, Hidden Year 16, Cloud's Quest – 4 chapters planned

Part Three: Cloud's Quest – 6 chapters planned

No guaranteed for the chapters planned. It should cover that much chapters.

Readers:  
It will defeat the point of the story if you are not familiar with Final Fantasy 7 characters or ElfQuest story line. Also, Cloud's female in this story, how else would I pair her up with... uh, I'll leave it as that, beside, I like Cloud as female better than male. If you want to see why, read Cloud's Secret/Road to Damascus.

Thank you

LK Yashodoa


	2. The Burning Waste and Sorrow's End

Quest One Part One  
Chapter 1: The Burning Waste and Sorrow's End

* * *

Cutter stood at the end of the tunnel, scowling as he gazed out to the burning waste before them. It was bright, unbearable and he could feel the heat rising off the sand that stretches what seemed like forever. 

Glancing back over his shoulder, his tribe was small but not in danger of diminishing, there are few lovemates, couple of young children. He wasn't worried. The way things seemed to go, if they ever find another growing green place, he would try to settle with Crescent and maybe they'll recognize.  
He turned and leaned back on the rocky wall of the cave, deciding to wait until sunset and set forth during night, after all, it got to be cool at night. He watched his young sister sit next to her big red wolf, dozing in the heat. She was just at the age where she should have found her lovemate but no, she wasn't interested. He suspected she rather wait until she recognized someone and accept her fate.

Moonshade stood in the dark corner of the small cave, trying to soothe her scowling lifemate, Strongbow while her brother, Darkmoon busied himself amusing Dart and Newstar with simple game of toss stone.

"What are we going to do?" Trunk asked, after his brother, Treestump nearly got crushed under the falling rocks, he grumbled after the trolls, muttering about revenge.

Cutter looked over to another corner of the cave where Nightfall sat, tending to the wounded Redlance, feeling pang of worry and guilt.

Skywise spoke at last, "Cutter, don't blame yourself! We all underestimated the treachery of the trolls!"

Treestump stood up, "It's my fault lad. If the truth be told… Picknose caught me off guard! Your father would've tided me in knots for letting that happen."

Cutter shook his head as he ruffled his wolf's head, "My father had a rotten temper, and may the High Ones keep his soul." He sighed as he bowed his head down, "Still, I can't help but feel he'd have handled this better than I did. Bearclaw would never have tried to reason with the trolls… and he'd never have had even a little faith in Greymung's word."

Cloud, awake from her dozing stood up and took her brother's arm, peering into his downcast face, "Brother, we all wanted a new holt, after that fire… You're our chief; the decision to try for it wasn't yours alone."

"Couldn't say any better, little one." Said Treestump.

Cutter gave a small sad smile only Cloud could see, "Thanks, Cloud." He looked up back to the burning waste, "But no matter who's to blame, one thing is certain. This new land of ours is a death trap."

"Well we can't stay in here forever." Skywise added.

"Look like we can't go back overland." Darkmoon, abandoning the game of toss and stone to the children, had stepped out and looked back to find sheer cliff, "There's no getting around that."

Cutter sighed once again, noticing that the entire Wolfrider had gathered around him, as if they were in council, after all, it is a council now, "You know, Skywise… even if we could go back, there's nothing left of the holt but ashes." He poked at Skywise's new necklace stone he had gotten from the strange rock of Greymung.

"I guess the lodestone didn't bring us much luck… did it?" The stargazer murmured as the lodestone twirled and suddenly it came to stop.

"Look!" Cloud pointed out, "No matter how it spin, it always point in the same direction." She poked it like her brother had done so, it twirled and stopped back in the same positions, one end pointing back to the cave in and other end to the burning waste.

"Suppose if we go out and follow the lodestone, would we get somewhere?" Newgreen asked from the side of Darkmoon.

When night fell, Cutter led the Wolfrider out into the burning waste, following the lodestone under the bright starry sky. But it was bitter cold compared to the heat of the day. They traveled though the night without stop, trying to get as far as they could, search for something familiar other than endless sands.

Soon, twilight peeked and gave colorful hue to the sky singling the night is over, they stopped and made camp. Moonshade, Newgreen, Clearbrook and Crescent gathered as much leather blanket they could find and made simple tent to shield out the sun. It wasn't enough, but just enough for the families to rest in the shade. Nightfall and Redlance joined with them while the rest sat out in the basking sun, taking turn to scout the area, find what they could. Only they could find was insects and lizards, not enough to fill their bellies, or even the wolves too.

Cutter was gladder for the night to come again, welcoming the coldness. The Wolfrider packed up and went on with their journey, striving as far as they could. It felt like countless of turns during the day.

Skywise rode on his Starjumper alongside Cloud and her wolf, Red, keeping their eyes out for anything they could hope for. Suddenly, he nudged the young female, "Do you see what I see?" He pointed out, straight ahead where he lodestone had pointed.

Cloud squinted her eyes, "Is that mountain?"

"Scouter!" Skywise cried, calling for the youth, "what do you see?"

Scouter came quickly and searched with his sharp eyes, "Mountains!"

As the Wolfriders heard, they broke out in weary smiles, their spirit renewed. Only Cutter was somber, "Listen! All of you, it's still long way off. We've got to make our water last as long as possible." He turned and led them on toward the mountain. He vowed that he would make sure his tribe reached the mountain, even if they had to drink his blood.

It wasn't until the third day; they reached rocky area, closer to the mountain. There were strange plants around with sharp needles. But nothing edible or anything but the plants showed signs that it does rain, sometime.

There were several boulders big enough to give shades and they had to leave Redlance and Nightfall behind until they found some place in the mountain and come back for them. Cutter had left his only waterskin behind for them.

As they reached the mountain, they explored and discovered a type of plant that had some sort of water in it, it was good enough, and they filled themselves up. And many collapsed in the shades of the shallow caves.

It was hot noonday when Cloud and Darkmoon went exploring over the top and suddenly discovered something.

Cutter! Cutter! they send together, alerting their chief to their place.

Shh! Darkmoon singled and Cutter crouched next to his sister, peering over the ledge of the rock they were lying on, their eyes feasted upon what looked like a village.

Elves? Cutter delighted.

They got water and food! Darkmoon crowed in the others' minds.

Skywise had shortly joined them and gazed in awe as well, Like us, but they're like humans…. I don't trust them.

Cutter noted that his soul-brother had a point and drew back, tugging on his sister and brothers' pants to bring the back to the others quietly.

Gather up our best fighters, we're going to raid them. Cutter simply announced.

Soon as they gathered together, they've decided that Dewshine, Moonshade, Clearbrook, Crescent, Newgreen and Cloud would stay behind with the children. However, Cloud differed.

"I want to go!" She stood, objecting, her hands fisted in Red's mane, ready to leap onto the back of the wolf.

Cutter glared at his young sister, "No! You're to stay."

"I'm going. I'm not weak!"

Cutter suppressed the urge to smirk, his sister was fiery one, and he could see the She-wolf rising in her eyes. He nodded a silent approval.

The young female grinned as she leapt on her wolf's back and drew out a dagger that once belonged to Joyleaf. Let's go, brother. She silently sent to her brother.

Be careful, little one.

When will I not be 'little one'? That's Bearclaw's name for me! She snarled at him.

He chuckled and kicked his wolf to lead the pack, "Aaayooah! Let's go!" They went up the mountain and down the pass into the village. The villagers before them shouted and scrambled scared out of their skin. The Wolfrider grabbed what they could, baskets, bread loaves, water jugs, anything they needed. Only simply scaring them like ravvits, not seriously wounding them.

Cloud smirked as she ran around, scaring the females to dropping whatever they were holding and allowing the others to gather up behind her. She glanced over to her brother ahead and saw that he was heading toward a very pretty dark skinned woman with flaming red hair. She frowned as she saw the male beside the woman, he didn't look like one of those simple minded villager, and he looked more of a warrior. This spoke of trouble. She turned her wolf around and started after her brother. However she was too late. The male had shielded the female with clay jar of water, he had spear. Cloud rushed around and grabbed the water jug, surprising the female. She gasped as she glanced at her, realizing she was the only female in the group of terrorizing wolf riding elves.

Cloud simply sent to her, Do not fear us, we're just hungry and thirsty.

The female let go of the jar, shocked. Then she looked to meet the eyes of the flaxen haired warrior on the other wolf who had thrown aside her protector like swatted fly. As her emerald green eyes met with the cobalt blue of the pale warrior, her soul lurched. They both froze, staring at each other.

Cloud saw this, cursed silently, they've recognized. She realized and saw that her brother decided to grab her instead. How barbaric she though but what else could her brother do?

Suddenly, she yelped as she was pulled backward off her wolf and into the arm of the male that protected the female. She looked up to meet his eyes and realized it wasn't the male thought it was, but someone else. He had crimson gold eyes and his face was more kind. He held his hands over her mouth and whispered, "Be still, your leader took one of us, we take one of their. It's fair enough. Will they hurt her?"

She shook her head.

"Good. We won't hurt you, which not like us." He kept his hold on her, gripping her in tight embrace as he stepped backward, watching the other Wolfrider flee back to where they came from with the female that Cutter had took.

As they saw the Wolfriders gone, the male let his hands go, "I trust you won't scream, or send."

Cloud stood and turned to glare at the tall male, he was almost tall as the fabled high ones, "Who are you?" She snarled, feeling betrayed at her own wolf that had ran off with the others, leaving her behind. She crossed her arms, still holding on to her mother's dagger.

The male smirked at her rude attitude, "My name is Vinyek. My brother had gone after them to retrieve his precious Leetah. I am guessing from what I saw, your leader took her for another reason?"

Cloud puffed her bangs out of her eyes and sheathed the dagger in her belt, "They've recognized. There's nothing he can do but take her and have it answered."

Vinyek laughed, making Cloud scowl even more, "He got a headstrong one on his hand now. Come, I'll bring you to our leader."

Cloud frowned, "What about…"

"Don't worry; I believe there are no other place for your people to go but here. They will come back. Leetah won't have it if they take her off far away. I suppose you don't have any where else to go."

"You're right. Our home was burned down." Cloud muttered dejectedly.

"I've never been told your name…" Vinyek asked as he noticed the forlorn in her voice.

"Cloud."

"Cloud, please, come and meet Savah."

* * *


	3. Sorrow's End

Quest One Part One:  
Chapter 2: Sorrow's End

* * *

As Vinyek predicted, Leetah had gotten the Wolfrider to come to the village after finding out that they all shared the same ancestors, the High Ones. But it didn't smooth out between Cutter and Rayek, Vinyek's temperamental brother.

As the Wolfriders gathered down in the center of the village, having their fill of water and foods they had stolen from the dark skinned elves. They met with an elder, Suntoucher, a blind elf and with his welcoming speech; Cutter remembered Redlance and Nightfall left behind in the desert.

Cloud watched the as her brother hop back onto his weary wolf to get his two other tribesmen. He had turned and announced if there were another healer and to her surprise, Leetah boldly stepped forward, announcing that she is a healer.

"Another healer, you have one in your band?" Vinyek asked quietly from behind Cloud.

She nodded, "The one in pink, she's not strong. She couldn't heal Redlance." She sighed as she turned back into the large hut. Her tribe had not noticed she was missing.

"Little One, don't worry, your brother have a lot on his mind." The tall beautiful but ancient elf softly spoke from her chair.  
Cloud nodded, "I know. He's the chief of Wolfrider; he has responsibility to all of us."

"And you feel left out, little one?" The woman spoke, her green sleeved arm rose to pick a cup and raise it to her mouth to drink. Cloud nodded once more as she settled on the step of the dais where the woman sat. When she had met her, she was awed, thinking she was one of the High Ones but was mistaken. Savah, her name, was old and wise but not of the High Ones, but the children of the High Ones.

"Hmm… Leetah's power is astounding; she had healed one of you." Savah's eyes closed.

"Is he okay?" Cloud asked, knowing that Cutter and Leetah had gone out to get Redlance and Nightfall.

Savah opened her eyes, showing her jaded green orbs, "Mm, he's weak but he will regain his strength soon.

The sound of bead curtain clattered, singling that Vinyek had gone out. Cloud turned and noticed though the beads that Cutter had returned and the Wolfriders had gathered in reunion.

Cutter smiled as his tribe gathered around them, overjoying that Redlance is not lost but healed. He looked around and frowned, noticing something, "Skywise, where's Cloud?"

Skywise glanced and his eyes widened, finding Red's back bare but no rider in sight. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since the raid…"

Vinyek stepped up to them, "When you took Leetah, I took her." He simply told them.

Cutter bristled slightly, "Where is she?"

"She is fine. She's with Savah, who would like to meet you. Come." He turned and headed back to the large hut.

As they entered the hut, Cutter saw his sister and grabbed her in his clutch, "Little one, don't scare me like that. I should have left you behind with the others."

Cloud snarled as she pushed her brother back, "I'm fine. Beside they were nice to me."

"Don't worry, I've been expecting you." Savah soothed, making herself known. Cutter looked up at her and he gasped in awe. "Welcome to Sorrow's End." She smiled.

"You are elves indeed, brave travelers… our race is of one heart and one mind…" she intoned, touching mind with the young chief, knowing of his situation and saw another question formed in his mind, "no matter the circumstances which shape our behavior or our bodies." She stood from her chair, tall and regal.

The Wolfriders stared in awe except for Cloud, for she had already met her and had her share of awe earlier. She knew what her brother was going to ask next and surely, Cutter kneeled before Savah, "High One? Are you one of the High Ones?"

Savah laughed softly, "No, child. You flatter me." And she went explaining her role of the Sunfolks, Mother of Memory. She had proven that elves could live long time and in the stab of Cloud's heart, she realized the Wolfriders are mortals compared to Savah since they had wolf blood.

Savah told them that she came from green growing place like them, and was cast out by humans too, hence settling in Sorrow's End.

Cloud stood to the far wall, listening to Savah's soft voice as she spoke to the Wolfrider and blinked when she said, "Well, you are safe now, at any rate, my woodland cousins. There are no humans here." Oh how she could hope that was true to settle her troubling heart.

That night a grand celebration is held to welcome Cutter and his tribe. Never have these shy wood-elves experienced such boisterous gaiety of such generous hospitality. Merry laugher and rollicksome music echo from the hillside as the Wolfriders take in every sight, scent and sound with wide-eyed wonder.

But not all eyes reflect the gladness of the celebration. Rayek has long been chief hunter of the Sunfolk, not for him is the tilling of the soil, or the placid domesticity of village life. He had thrilled in the use of powers long forgotten by most of his people. And he has revealed in the village's dependence on him during times of poor harvest. But now another hunter has come… a strong one, with fierce band of followers at his side. And worse of all this upstart has dared to recognize Leetah for his own!

Leetah, daughter of the blind Suntoucher, the only maiden who understand the old powers as Rayek does. No, Rayek bears no welcome for the Wolfriders. And none, especially, for their bold young chieftain!

Cloud noticed his unwelcoming glare toward her brother. She turned to find Vinyek staring at her. Suddenly, she felt her cheek go hot, breaking their gaze to return to watch the dancers.

The night fell, the moons rose high in the sky and the celebration dwindled to quiet murmuring of the elves as they retreated to their huts and the Wolfriders to the cave outside the village. However, Cloud lingered behind, slowly pacing with her wolf, munching on the sweet fruit.

Suddenly, almost as soft caress, a hand slithered around her waist and settled on her flat plane of stomach, she stopped and found Vinyek behind her, holding her like a lovemate would. "You seemed in need of a company tonight." He whispered in her ear, softly blowing his warm breath across her cheek. He smiled as he felt her shiver. He knew she was young, just in the stage of losing her childhood and entering womanhood. He liked her spunk, her fire.

Cloud gasped as she felt the warm breath on her cheek. Her face slowly became red, "Mmf." She protested softly as he turned her around. He was nearly two heads taller than she was but she couldn't help but fall into his crimson gaze. "And what you offer?"

"Simply by keeping you company. My hut is near, we can talk."

She pursed her lips as she glanced over to the cave where her fellow Wolfriders had disappeared into. From what she had seen inside some of the huts, it sounded better than staying in cold cave. She assumed that no one would miss her tonight, she nodded.

He smiled at her, leading her toward his hut and showed her to the shallow pit full of soft blankets and pillows laid around in circles. "Please, lie down. I am sure you're weary from long day."

Cloud, not daring to say anything, nodded as she unstrapped her belt and boots, tossing them aside next to the door entrance. Only in her pants and top, she climbed into the pit and sighed as she settled down on the pillows, it was soft like clouds. "Mmm…"

Vinyek chuckled softly as he poured couple clay goblets of water, handing her one and sat down across from her in the pit. "Tell me of your woodland."

Cloud stared at him as she drank from the goblet. She placed the cup aside on the floor outside the pit and gathered several pillows to prop behind her back, as she found herself comfortable; she started to tell him of her home in the wood. As the night wore on, feeling not so tired since the Wolfriders wake during the night and sleep during the day, she told of her ancestors, her family, of Madcoil and up to now. In return, Vinyek told of the Sunfolks, who's who and all that. By dawn, their friendship bonded like vines around old tree.

* * *

AN:  
Forgot about One-Eye. He's here, he's around. A wall-flower. He will make his appearance in the future, even rare as it is. 


	4. The Trials

Quest One Part One:  
Chapter 3: The Trials

* * *

So begins the merging of two very different tribes… in the days that follow the wolves adapt easily to their new environment, shedding much of their thick fur, and taking delight in the variety of fresh new games to be found. But while the wolfpack quickly makes itself at home in the mountains, the Wolfriders are slow to give up their old habits of secrecy and solitude.

Not only them, but Cloud had found her kinship with Vinyek, finding that he was a loner, much like her. She spent most of her time with him, learning the ways of the Sunfolks and in return, he learned the ways of the Wolfriders.  
Some Wolfriders noticed and scowled, some anticipated for something to happen, much like recognition between the two strange friendships.

Darkmoon was the one who scowled, "Why does she always hang out with that dark skinned elf?"

Newgreen sighed as she touched her lovemate's arm, "Don't tell me, you're jealous?"

He started and stared down at her, "No! I just don't trust him." He ended in sigh as he watched from the cave, watching Cloud and Vinyek skin and cleaned some ravvits they had caught earlier, chatting among them selves as if they were in their own world.

"She's too young."

Newgreen smiled a simple smile, "And Dewshine is too young?" She pointed to where the young blonde sprite giggled in arms of Scouter.  
Darkmoon rolled his eyes and stormed out of the cave.

"You tease him too much." Rainsong admonished her younger sister. She shifted Wing in her arm to feed him. "Cloud may be young but I don't think they're doing much. Have you noticed, Cloud's always the quiet one?"

"Not quiet like Strongbow." Newgreen giggled as she felt Strongbow's scowling sending in reply. She tickled Newstar into giggling heap, "What about Cutter?"

Treestump's ear picked his nephew's name and glanced over to the mouth of the cave where Cutter laid with his wolf, gazing to the village. Dewshine hopped up from Scouter's arm to her father's side, "Cutter hasn't eaten for two days, he think nothing but Leetah."

Her father patted her head, "Uh, huh. Sometime it happens like that. There's no telling when or why. Somehow an elf lad and a maiden recognize each other and – Bam!-"He slapped his hands together, "There's nothing either on of 'em can do but accept it. Poor cubs."

Newgreen frowned, "You suppose Cloud too?" She glanced over to where the young sister of their Chief in the arms of the tall villager.

Trunk snorted, "Nah, they're just like Dewshine and Scouter, all lovely-dovey."

Treestump slapped his brother's back in agreement, "She's lonely, he's lonely, and so they found each other. Leave them be. There's no harm."

Elsewhere, Cloud squirmed in Vinyek's arms as he licked her ear, teasing her, daring her to escape his grasp. "Stop that!"

"What else? I can always catch you again later." He let her go as she finally broke free and watched her lead the tall zwoot toward the watering bin. He smiled and felt his brother lurking behind him, "Rayek."

"What do you see in that twig of a girl?" His brother asked with distaste, disliking the Wolfriders.

Vinyek brushed aside the insult, "She's sweet and kind, also lonely. Much like me, we have understanding kinship. Why do you interfere with recognition?" He turned to meet his younger brother's eyes and saw the challenge wand in Rayek's hand, "You shouldn't."

Rayek sneered, "She's mine. Everyone knows that."

"Hm. You're simply asking for trouble. Just let her go with him, she'll might come back to you and you two can be together as you wanted."

"Never, I'll not have Leetah touched by that filthy beast." He stormed off, preparing to challenge the wolf Chief. Vinyek shook his head and went off to find the little chief's sister.

Pretty soon by the very next day by dawn break, the entire village heard of the challenge between Rayek and Cutter, already quickly preparing for the Trials. Rayek, Cutter, Leetah and her parents met in Savah's hut while everyone prepared for the trial to come. The Wolfriders had brought excitement in their quiet lives and they anticipated for what to come.

The trial of Hand, Head, and Heart will take place at last after long centuries and the two elves would be fighting over the heart of the maiden. The first would be of the Hand, a physical combat between Cutter and Rayek.

Savah sat before the Sunfolks and Wolfriders, preparing to announce what will happen. In shaded canopy, next to her, Leetah sat worried, after had finally realized the age old saying, 'Soul meets soul when eyes meet eyes.' The night before and caused her great concern, torn between her heart and her own soul. Her heart chose her lifelong friend, Rayek but her soul had chosen the young barbarian chief who had appealed her in strange ways. She couldn't grasp why she was letting this go on. She had to see this though, to see which would win, her heart or her soul.

Her emerald eyes gazed over the Wolfriders and saw that one of her closest friend, Vinyek had practically joined their side, almost constantly by the young chief's sister. She noticed they were close and finally now wondered what it was about the wolf kindred that appealed the strongest of the Sunfolks. Not the meek or mild Sunfolks would associates with the pale ones but those who were hunters and warriors did.

But why, herself a healer attracts to them?

Skywise stood beside his soul-brother, giving the lodestone to Cutter for luck. Several Sunfolk maidens gathered, giggling and ogling over Cutter, whispering that he would win. Leetah had heard them and frowned. Why almost everyone was determined that Cutter would win? Rayek's strong.

Savah raised her hand to silence the elves, "The trial for Hand begins." She announced as the ring was set up.

In the ring, were a barrel and two elves on each end with long poles in each hand across the barrel. Cutter and Rayek would be blindfolded due to Rayek's hidden powers. They both have to perch on each end and wrestle until one fall, there are no real grasp of balance here.

Vinyek had explained to the Wolfriders what was going to happen since they didn't know what the game was about. As they finally grasped the concept, Treestump hollered, "Good luck, black-hair!"

"Huh? You're on Rayek's side?" Pike asked, surprised.

Trunk slapped the cheeky elf on his back, "Nah, he's just feelin' sorry fer him. Cutter's gonna wallop bear fats outta of him."

Pike rolled his eyes, "Not like he had any." And the three chortled.

Cloud moved around the crowd and reached to the platform where Savah and Leetah sat under the shade. She saw Leetah nodding her allowance to join them. She sat down on the bench between Leetah and Toorah, the healer's mother.

"No matter what, my brother will see this though and win your heart too." Cloud quietly told her as they watched the wrestling match between the two males.

The healer frowned at the young woman, noticing that she wasn't what she seemed to be. She couldn't speak anything, unsure as she watched Rayek and Cutter have it all out on the poles. They were pretty much of equal match. She knew Rayek had upper hand unblindfolded. But what was the young wolf chief's talent?

"When eyes meet eyes, soul meets soul. There's no way out. You can't fight this, you may survive but you will kill him." Cloud pointed out as she saw her brother nearly lost his balance but was eased as he smirked and regained balance. She knew growing up tree hopping in the wood helped out with his skill on the poles.

"You do not know of our people, you never really hang out with us." Cloud murmured softly, not sure if Leetah had heard her.

But she did, the healer snarled as she whipped her head around, "Why should I? Your people invaded our village, making everything so different!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at her, "Different? Are we? You've live long and peaceful time, but it would come to end eventually. We're just here, only High Ones knows. It's just not about my brother, is it?"

Leetah harrumphed and turned around to watch the trial. It was over pretty quick when Cutter threw Rayek off the pole, defeating him. Pretty soon, she saw why she was trying to avoid Cutter; he was yelling and wrestling several Sunfolks who were trying to take his New Moon.

Something pale brushed her by, Cloud was heading toward her brother and walloping in his stomach hard, hissing at him, "Cutter, stop that!"

The young chief turned to Savah, "Savah, you can have anything I own, but this! Not New Moon, not my father's sword!"

The tall elf maiden patiently told him, "Tradition demands. That both opponents must give over their weapons. They will be hidden deep and well in secret caverns in the mountains. He that regains his weapon and return here first, by use of his wits, shall be the victor."

Cutter reluctantly gave his New Moon over to Savah. Skywise had cheered on but was left unheard. "Only you could make me do this, Leetah. But I still don't understand why you must." He softly told to the healer and turning away from her.

Cloud saw the healer's face contorted in quick pang of pain. "Why?" She whispered to the healer.

Leetah turned to her, "My heart and my soul battles as well. I am lost." She sat back down and drank from her cup. Cloud sat again beside her, "Rayek holds my heart but your brother holds my soul. All I wish to be free."

Cloud watched her brother being blindfolded again, sitting on top of the zwoot, being lead off toward the mountain. Rayek was done the same. "It happened with Goodtree's mother."

"Who?" Leetah asked, curious at last.

"Goodtree, one of our ancestors, a cheiftess who made our Holt. She was a treeshaper. During her time was peace, no human bothered us. But her mother, a spitfire she was, Stormlight. She was very young when she first was recognized. She had not found her soul name," at this Leetah started but it went unnoticed by the blonde, "Tanner, our chief, who recognize her, was already seasoned; he waited for her to accept. It was a long time before she came and though their recognition, she found her soul name. But it wasn't the way she wanted."

"What does this have to do with me?" The healer asked, watching idly as the Wolfrider and Sunfolks played several games, waiting for either Cutter or Rayek's return.

Cloud smiled, "Glad you asked. You are like Stormlight; you strive for freedom, so does she. But you two already had it. Just answer recognition, then, you can go back to your life."

Leetah frowned, "But the children… they need both of their parents."  
"Sure, not only their parents, but the children also belong to the tribe." The healer gasped.

Cloud shrugged and flounced off the platform to join in one of the games with the Wolfriders, smiling at Vinyek as she sat by his side, playing toss stone.  
Afternoon dwindled late and a villager shouted out that there was one of them returning. Leetah stood up, to squint over the horizon to see who was coming, hoping that it would be Rayek. For some reason, she wasn't gladdened at her hope.

It wasn't Rayek that returned first, it was Cutter. His pants splits into sides that he had lost his threads back in the caves. Cutter told his tale and Leetah listened.

Soon, Rayek appeared, shocked to see he wasn't the first. Darkmoon stood in the crowd, noticing the healer's face masked. He knew she was confused with her own emotions, unsure to choose between the two constants. In the end, the soul always wins, no matter what. He grasped his lovemate, a sweet flower of the Wolfrider. If you're not too careful, this flower got thorns too. Smirking, hoping someday that they would recognize at last. Newgreen smiled as she leaned back into his embrace, also hoping for the same thing.

Savah announced that the last trial would take on the Bridge of Destiny. Slowly, everyone flocked, following the group to the top of the bridge. Some stayed below, to watch afar.

"Now, Cutter. You must walk to the Sun Symbol on the far side, touch it, and return. All without aid." Savah told him. The young chief paled slightly as he looked far below, it was far from the top of the bridge to the ground where tiny specks of villagers watched.

Cloud heard Skywise asking Cutter why he was shaking like a leaf. She knew her brother fear height more than anything. She saw him take a glance back at Leetah who stood by Savah, her face in a mask, hiding the emotions that stirred underneath.

She felt warm gentle touch of Vinyek on her shoulder and looked up into his crimson gaze. "Bridge of Destiny is not to be trifled with." He whispered and to her surprise, he sent, Yurek, Savah's lovemate died after creating this bridge ages ago. She gasped softly and worriedly watching her brother attempt to walk across the bridge. Silently she prayed to the High Ones that he would make it across and back.

Suddenly, she wished Skywise would had kept his big mouth shut, his fear and shouting made things worse for Cutter and her brother returned, not even making halfway across, pale, shaking and crouched against the boulder at the foot of the bridge.

"Stupid test. I wouldn't do it, for anything!" Pike growled as he glared at the dark-skinned healer. Leetah gave a surprised look.  
Cloud had to agree, the whole thing was so pointless. Just because Leetah couldn't decide.

"Leetah, if I die for you, what would be the sense?" Cutter asked, still pale but regaining his composure.

"Don't apologize," Skywise snapped and turned to Cutter, softly, "You tried what more should she expect?"

Leetah's mask fell, she turned to her father, "Father, this is not right."  
"You seem troubled, daughter." Suntoucher said, "Were you hoping that cutter's humiliation would soothe indignity of your first meeting? These Wolfriders will not turn on one of their own."

The blind man was right; Leetah was acting upon her revenge for the humiliation that Cutter had caused when he first whisked her away. Cloud stepped up to the healer, looking up into her emerald eyes, "You weren't the only one. I was taken in your place but do I resent it? No, out of this, I earned a friend. Why can't you accept us?"

Leetah gasped and looked over to Vinyek, realizing that she had been avenged the whole time but she had made it all like it was revolved around her. Shamed she looked away and saw Rayek boldly standing back to the bridge, taunting the Wolfriders and walking backward. Her father had shouted at Rayek for his foolishness.

"Ha, ha!" Rayek brushed aside all the shouting, "As if a stroll across the Bridge of Destiny were something to be feared! See, Leetah?" He called out to her and turned around to walk across the bridge, "It is nothing, he is a coward to the very heart."

It was a slap in the face for Leetah, finally realizing how arrogant Rayek was compared to Cutter, "The wind! Be careful!" She called out, worried for her friend.

"What of it? I know the rocks, they are my second home. GO live in a tree, Wolfrider!" Rayek called, attempting insult but it was moot point. "You were not made for life here in Sorrow's End."

Leetah, getting angry at Rayek's arrogant, mixed with worries for his safe being, "Rayek!"

Cutter knew and felt her emotions, staring out at him. The wind howls like an angry wolf, sweeping in sudden heavy gust against the proud figure on the stone bridge. Rayek toppled. And only a tiny spur of rock caught by Rayek's fingertips. He wildly dangled in the wind, just barely saved from plummeting death.

Silence rose like deafening roar. Cutter sweated as he watched, "His magic! Can't he use it to float himself up?"

Leetah gasped, paling, "That power is lost, to all of us! Rayek, oh Rayek!" She cried.

Cutter closed his eyes and frowned, determined as he started to crawl across the bridge to reach to Rayek. One thought on his mind, 'No elf must die. Even if he is my enemy.'

Once he had reached Rayek, he reached out to grasp his hand and finally, once Rayek had gained back on the bridge, he met his gold eyes to the blue, never had sent before until now, You!

Cutter winced at the pain of the sending. Then, Rayed walked back to the start of the bridge, snarling at the collapsed chief.

"He saved your worthless hide and you're just leaving him there! Go back and help him or I'll…" Skywise snarled with his dagger pointed into Rayek's back but was interrupted when Cloud reached out to push the dagger down.

Savah softly said, "No, little silver hair, you will do nothing. Wait and see," she motioned to Cutter. They all turned to watch the chief.

Cutter slowly rose as the sky deepened in the twilight. Despite the wind, Cutter stood as if he had perfect balance and turned to walk toward the Sun symbol. Without thought or emotions, he reached and touched it, lingering there, feeling the age old magic that created the symbol and turned around, walking slowly back to the head of the bridge.

Amongst the cheering of the Wolfrider, Cutter smiled weakly as he glanced over to Leetah. He saw that she had sad look on her face, looking at Rayek, very stone still.

Savah concluded the winner, "So be it. The trial had ended." With that, Rayek turned tail and ran down the mountainside of the Bridge into the village, out of sight. He had been defeated. "Fears born of outsider source are far easier to over come than fears born within the soul. Rayek defeated himself at the moment he stet foot on the Bridge." Savah explained.

"But what was he afraid of, Savah?" Cutter asked.

"Of loss. He must be first in all things, or he is nothing. Now you are here."

Leetah turned her back to them, "I don't care!" Her voice betrayed her feeling. "Rayek is still my friend. I love him."

Suntoucher tried to sooth her, "That would not comfort him now. Give him time, Daughter, to see himself with new eyes."

The young flaxen haired maiden of the Wolfrider sighed, knowing nothing had been solved. The healer had not chosen yet. She turned to return to the village, with Vinyek in tow.

"Well, at least he won't be meddling with you and Leetah anymore, eh lad?" Treestump asked, "Your way to her is clear."

Cutter angrily went to Leetah, "Treestump is right. I defeated Rayek in fair combat for you. And I'm through playing foolish games!"

Leetah brushed him aside coolly, "Typically you misinterpret, Wolfrider. You have won me, you have won the right to woo me, no more, no less. But the final decision is mine."

Cloud could hear her brother explode as she went halfway down the mountain, "Decision? What decision? You can't refuse recognition! No one can!"  
Leetah gave a small cold smile, "That is the difference between us. To me, recognition is more than mere blind instinct."

Vinyek saw Cloud bristle as she stopped there, "Cloud, what it is?"

"Leetah riles me. She's playing a fool game with recognition." And Vinyek had to look back up to the top of the bridge and saw Leetah descending toward them, throwing back to the chief of Wolfrider, "I am many times your elder, Wolfrider. And you have much to learn."

He frowned as Leetah passed him by, he couldn't suppress what he was to say, "Young they may be to you, but they have souls far older than your. Perhaps you should rethink your arrogant. You are not like Rayek."  
With that, Leetah bristled at him and passed him by with cold shoulder.

Night fell, the trials murmured though the gossipers and the night was cool enough for the Wolfriders to gather outside their cave for a council. Lost between staying with her tribe and Vinyek, her growing confidant, friends and lovemate. Cloud settled at the edge, ready to bolt to his hut once the council ended.

The council was simply the howl for those who had been lost to Madcoil. Glancing over her shoulder, she had noticed Leetah hiding between rocks, listening in to the tale of the Wolfrider and Madcoil and how Cutter became chief at young age of fourteen. The trial that went for the Wolfrider, the horror they've seen, the hardship they held against the humans and their joy found in those times. Once the tale was over, tears were seen trailing down her cheeks.

She heard the healer whisper to herself, "Far older souls… I see what you see in them, Vinyek." She turned back and smiled to herself, returning to her hut.  
Cloud smiled.

* * *

AN: I hope the format was fixed. The next chapter should be up soon, like this Thrusday, 9/28/06. Hopefully because I just dove into several of project at the same time. Glad you all liked it so far. Reviews! Please. 


	5. Voice of the Sun

Quest One: Part One

Chapter 4: Voice of the Sun

* * *

Time had passed slowly, Cutter tried to woo Leetah but all was no avail. Rayek had gone and didn't return. Life became simple and idyllic for the Wolfriders in the village, hunting what they could in the mountains, learning the ways of the Sunfolks.

Under the cool shade of the bristle tree, Vinyek and Cloud sat together, making several arrows for Vinyek's sling arrows. They chattered together about crossbows, his desire to create one and Cloud's remembering troll's designs. As they discussed over the designs together while Leetah held the big zwoot to the watering bin with Cutter beside her, attempting to get to know her.

"Do you really miss him, or are you afraid you might forget him?" Cutter asked idly as they waited for the zwoot to finish drinking. He dipped his hands into the water to bring up handful of water each hand, "Look, two handfuls of water." He joined his hands to make one cup, "Join them and the water becomes one with itself." He looked up, so serious, his eyes darker shade, "That's how we are meant to be, Leetah. Joined forever."

Cloud had heard this and sighed, shucking away on the stick. She saw the healer's face saddens.

"Forever, without love. What then?" She asked, her hand playing with the water that dripped from Cutter's hands.

Cutter leaned forward to her ear, whispering, "Leetah.."

Then suddenly, a bright cheerful voice of Leetah's younger sister, ShenShen interrupted, breaking the mood, "Shade and sweet water to you both this glorious morning!" Cloud really wanted at this point to wallop the bubbly girl. She saw her brother storming away, upset.

Vinyek had witnessed the whole thing and heard their conversation; he turned to Cloud, dropping his knife and stick, taking her hands, making her drops her tools as well. "Cloud… Tell me; is it the same in your tribe about love? Simply having lovemates without recognition?"

She nodded, "Yes, Dewshine and Scouter are lovemate, Darkmoon and Newgreen, even Nightfall and Redlance. It's harder for Wolfriders to recognize now because we all are more family, since we lost more than half of our kins to Madcoil and the humans."

Vinyek smiled softly, caressing her pale cheek that tanned slightly in the golden sun, "Suppose, would we be lovemate, if we never recognize?"

"Aren't we already?" She smiled as he leaned forward to capture her lips in gentle caress with his.

Leetah had seen the whole exchange between Cloud and Vinyek, wondering. The display was obviously shrouded in love. Fleetingly in her mind, she wondered if she would have the same with the wolf chief. Yet, the deep fear rose in her. Nightfall came to her side, feeling she should offer her moral support, "Leetah, can I help somehow?"

"Nightfall, of all your tribe, are you my friend?"

"Of course. You saved Redlance's life. I'll never forget that, never."

The healer sighed, "Then you must tell me, what is a soul name? I must know what it means." However before Nightfall could answer, loud rumbling echoed though the valley of the village, the ground rumbled. And a howl filled the air.

"It's Scouter, he's saying there's heard of zwoots heading this way." Nightfall interpreted the howl.

Suddenly, it was chaotic with the Wolfriders and the Sunfolks, everyone heading to the cave, expecting the heard of zwoots to trample though the village and with Wolfrider's objection ad suggestion that they turn the heard.

Suddenly, everything cleared up and the Wolfriders had called their wolves and donned their weapons and climbing onto the back of the wolves.

"Finally, a good hunt!" Darkmoon crowed as he swished his broadsword while Newgreen tied a dark purple bandanna on his black hair.

"Be careful, love. Don't be too hot headed." She teased him and retreated into the cave with the others.

Leetah turned to find Dewshine and Cloud coming out of their caves with bundles of ropes, "You two, you're not going with them, are you?"  
Cloud gave her a smirk hinting a feral wolf within, "Of course," causing the dark skinned healer take aback.

Dewshine nodded her bubbly head, "Shame on you, we're Wolfriders, we're going."

Leetah sighed, worriedly over the two young female, tiny and not fully grown bouncing toward their massive wolves. "Dewshine's so delicate, and that Cloud… I fear her and fear for her."

"What do you suggest? Net? They grew up rough; they know roughness, not softness of the village life." Savah asked, hinting something she knew that Leetah knew. "You must tell me why you fear that little Cloud sometime soon… it is unnerving for me to know this."

Leetah shook her head, "Savah… not now." and found Skywise passing by and handed him blue sash with gold trim, "Give this to Cutter." He smirked and rode off to Cutter to give it to him.

Vinyek caught up with Cloud, gripping onto her red wolf. "Cloud, you surely not going? It's dangerous."

"Vinyek, if you're curious of Wolfriders, watch, don't hide in those cave." She poked him on the nose.

"Here." He pulled out a dark red sash and tied it around her head, "Don't want your pretty head burn." She giggled and went to join the rest of the Wolfriders while he returned back to the mouth of the cave in the mountains, taking his place beside Leetah, who were also watching.

The Wolfriders waited before the Bridge of Destiny, waiting for the stampede of the zwoots to come to them. Once the massive zwoots passed under the bridge, the hunt was on!

Cutter howled the single and they charged head on to the onrushing herd, scattering at the last moment to run alongside the lead animals. Elves and wolves hurry the ungainly beasts with spears, blade and tooth, and the stampede turned.

As for the leader of Wolfriders, all care forgotten; it was the hunt, the thrill of chase, the powers of the wolf and domineering control. The wolves rose in their blood, howling for the blood of the hunt.

"Come on! We'll drive them though that gap in the big rocks ahead!" Cutter yelled, waving the silk bandanna. "It leads to dead end!"

We save the village. Now the hunt can begin! Strongbow sent with joy of the wolf within his soul.

Even the gentlest Wolfriders respond to that primal urge. They hunt because it is 'The Way' and they will kill only what they need, and they enjoyed it.

The Sunfolks were astonished! They see that events need not always be accepted with graceful submission. Certain things can be changed It is all matter of choice.

Leetah saw this and understood. She had feared change, feeling comfort with what she knew all her lives and the Wolfriders came into her life like howling winds of chaos. Showing her changes is part of life. She sighed and turned to go back into the cave.

She joined by Savah's side. ShenShen giggled, "How exciting!" She turned to Rainsong, who were holding Wing in her arms while Woodlock stood by her side. "Rainsong, your people are very brave! And so full of life's fire!" She gushed. Glancing over her shoulder to her elder sister, "Especially Cutter! Why, next to him… Rayek seems as sour as green fig!"

Leetah gave her a surly frown then turned away, her shoulders shaking as she silently cried in her hand. Savah came to her side and drew the healer in her arm, "Child, your tears reveal your heart's struggle! Will you confide in me?"

As Savah sat down on a rock, Leetah kneeled before the tall ancient elf, "Oh Savah! Recognition is a curse on our kind! It has far less to do with love and far more involuntary than I dreamed! I suffer, as the Wolfrider does, from unbearable need! But he is like a wild young animal to me. Savah, if I join with him, there will be… children!"

Savah gave a sad smile, "I dare there will! You and Cutter were drawn together for a reason! You both possess remarkable qualities some yet unguessed. Beyond a spiritual bonding, recognition insures that your offspring will number among the strongest and most gifted of our race!"

Leetah's eyes went wide. "But he is so… so rough! What kind of father would he be?"

"And you? What kind of mother?" Savah rebutted.

Leetah glanced over to Rainsong, "Not like Rainsong. She has devoted her whole being to her family." She watched with longing in her heart.

Savah rose to her feet. "You fear for your freedom, healer. But Cutter understands and values freedom too. Perhaps the desire which binds you to him is more benevolent than you think. Now, that matter put aside, what is it about the young she-wolf?"

Leetah closed her eyes and sighed. "I fear her more than Cutter. Every time I see her, I see the wolf inside her, it snarls and growls at me. I am almost afraid that she would turn into one and rip me apart."

Savah gave a solemn nod, "Yes. Out of all of her people, she is more close to the wolf in her blood. One would have to know her to understand her wolf."

Leetah opened her eyes, "Vinyek. He understands her."

"Ah, yes. He is brave, like his brother. Yet, wiser, I believe."

"Savah! Come quick!" Leetah turned to hear Cutter's yell for the tall elf. The Mother of Memory made her way to the entrance of the cave to see what's going on with the young chief.

Newgreen came to Leetah, touching her cool hand on the healer's arm. "Leetah, are you all right?"

Leetah turned to the forest healer and smiled. "I am now, I think so. Tell me, your people, do you have blood of wolves in you?"

Newgreen gave a nod and brilliant smile. "Why, yes. Our blood run with wolf blood as our wolves run with elf blood. That's why we are able to bond and send with one another." She ruffled her docile wolf's head beside her, "Borough here, you can say, is our distant cousin."

Leetah gasped softly, "How strange."

"There is one wolf among us, Red. He has more elf blood than any other wolves here. He can send very clearly." Newgreen gave a soft laugh.

"Red?" Leetah asked, curious. "Which wolf is he?"

"Cloud's wolf." Newgreen heard Leetah gasp and wondered. "Why does that shock you? Surely, you have seen him around; he is rather very red for a wolf."

"Yes…" Leetah started and glanced to the entrance. "And Cloud has more wolf in her blood than you all, am I right?"

"You can say that. We sometime call her She-Wolf. She is rather ferocious, as Cutter is the alpha male in our tribe, Cloud is the Alpha female."

Leetah brought her hand to her chin, pondering. She had little understanding of the wolves and realized the true reason why she felt imitated by Cloud. Cloud was the alpha and Leetah and Cutter had recognized, and to Cloud, Leetah is clearly the alpha female, threatening Cloud's position. Gasping softly, "Newgreen, am I…" She turned to hear shouts from outside and realized she was needed. She ran out.

Newgreen turned to Rainsong, "She's a smart one, eh?"

Rainsong winked, "Yes, she figured it out. We need to watch out for Cloud, she is too much like Rahnee She-Wolf."

"You're right."

Vinyek saw how powerful the Wolfriders are and found Cloud among the clouds of the stampede, proud and wild. Her bandanna flapping behind her like banner. He watched as she joined with few other Wolfriders to corner a large zwoot.

He saw on the other side of the giant boulder that he sat upon, Cutter, Skywise and Pike had cornered a large zwoot, a prize for Savah and chuckled as Savah had gone down to calm the mighty beast with her soothing touch. The zwoot suddenly went from bucking bronco to a meek creature.

Then, he scurried over to the other side and found Cloud with two other young Wolfrider he recognizes as Dewshine and her lovemate, Scouter. They had captured the largest zwoot they've ever seen and it was strangely docile.

"This one is huge!" Dewshine said as she held the rope. "But he's being very cooperative."

Scouter, on the other side of the zwoot, with another rope in hands, "He's tired out from running. I bet he'll do a lot of hard work for the village, once he's tamed."

Cloud chuckled as she stated to climb on the rear leg of the zwoot, attempting to reach the top, "Nah, he's just a big old dumb zwoot, I'm sure he's tame enough."

Vinyek gasped, knowing that zwoots are never tame until broken down by the villager and this one wasn't tame. He started to call out but suddenly, the zwoot buckled, breaking free of Dewshine and Scouter's hold.

Cloud yelled as she gripped hold on top of the zwoot's back, gripping for her life on its mane, "Whoa… I take that back!"

With the wolves snapping at the zwoot's ankles, it bucked wildly, trashing Cloud about on its back. Vinyek jumped off the boulder, grabbing hold of a fallen spear, aiming and he threw with all of his might. But before the spear could do any harm, Cloud was thrown off its back failing in the air.

The spear caught its chest and it raged, stomping and running toward him. Cloud had plummeted to the ground and was motionless.

Before he could move, the zwoot fell dead with an arrow between its eyes. He turned and saw Strongbow, "Thanks." He called out to the archer and he ran to Cloud. He found her bleeding from her head, "Cloud!"

With all the commotions, Cutter, Leetah and few other Wolfriders had come around to find Vinyek holding Cloud in his arm, unconscious.

"Little sister!" Cutter leapt off his wolf and ran to them, cradling her head, "She's hurt bad." Leetah frowned, coming forward to heal most of the wound before they could bring her to her hut. "She could die from a blow like that. Leetah, please help her. I know I've disappointed you n many ways, but I'll do anything, even go far away forever if only you'll…" Cutter said before Leetah interrupted him by waving her hand at him to stop him.  
"Shut up. Just let me do my work." She said tiredly as Vinyek hurriedly took Cloud to her hut, following him.

Cutter watched them, defeated.

Cloud blinked and groaned, feeling headache pounding in her head and soon, it faded away with soft touch. "Mm, where am I?" She asked.

Vinyek brushed her golden locks away from her face, "You are in Leetah's hut, she has healed you."

Darkmoon looked to Leetah, "How can we thank you?" He asked, with Newgreen beside him.

Leetah shook her head, holding her cat on her lap. "Her hurt was not as great as I feared." She glanced away. Having touched Cloud while healing her, she had seen the glimpse in the young wolftess' mind. The wolf within was submitted, quiet and withdrawn, confusing her. "Praise the High Ones." She murmured and looked up to find Skywise standing in her doorway, leaning back. "Where is Cutter?" She asked.

Skywise gave a scowl. "He's gone!"

Leetah jumped to her feet, "What? Oh that foolish infuriating barbarian! He misunderstands everything!"

Skywise inquired, "He does? You've made it pretty clear you don't care if he stays or goes."

Leetah shot into Skywise's face, "You star-gazing oaf! You're just thick witted as he is! Out of my way!" She shoved him aside and ran out of the hut, finding Cutter walking away with his wolf. Skywise smirked and whistled as he turned to his lodestone, studying it.

Vinyek looked up from Cloud to the silver haired elf, "That was a cruel trick. But good one."

"Feh, anything to get her to go to him. I just had enough of her dancing around." Skywise replied and left the hut, in search for the other maidens.

Leetah hurried and joined Cutter's side, walking by his wolf, Nightrunner, "I will not live in a cave by day, and howl at the moons by night." She started.

Cutter gave a snort, "I won't eat cooked meat."

"I still do not like you very much." Leetah replied.

"We're too different." Cutter agreed, "Maybe you can refuse recognition. Rayek would be a better lifemate for you… I know that now."

The healer rolled her eyes, "You can barely think for yourself! Do not presume to think for me!"

Cutter stopped his body tense. "Leetah. If it makes you feel any better. I am not sure I can live without you. This isn't Sorrow's End for me…" He turned to her, a tear fell from his eyes, shocking Leetah. "It's Sorrow's Beginning." He turned away, wiping his eyes with his arm.

"Tam." She whispered and he froze, wide eyed. She reached to him, her warm hand running up his back and coming to curl around his chest. "You are trembling… Strange, now that I have said it aloud I know what a soul name is and what it means. Cutter, Blood of Ten Chiefs, all that you are is, Tam."

For a long time, Cutter does not dare to speak. He fear to shatter a moment that only be the most fragile of dreams. He turned to her and ran his hand up her smooth cheek, his eyes boring in her green emerald eyes. They finally sat down together, holding hands.

"I… I searched for your soul name." Cutter begin after a long while.

"And found only Leetah? I know." She replied. "Except for Savah and I believe, Vinyek, my people have all but forgotten how to send. Even I can do it when I heal. Unlike you Wolfriders, we Sun Folk have not needed secret names to guard our deep most private selves." She leaned forward to bring her face to his, "But though your sending batters me with the force of a sandstorm. I can no longer deny that you are part of me. The bond is true!"

He gave a smirk and helped her up on his wolf. She went on, "I will confess that you are not at all what I expected in a lifemate, my fair, young Tam."

"You are right. I guess I am a barbarian." Cutter replied as he walked along with his wolf, leading back to the village. "I've lived by the night, hunted and killed in the darkness."

"And here all is light. The day star never veers from its path and it gives order to our lives. Recognition is part of that order, no more to be denied than the voice of the Sun. It is part of what we are. At least we have that much in common… my barbarian." She giggled as she ruffled Cutter's hair.

Suddenly, Nightrunner gave a snort and started running off, tousling Leetah on his back, giving her a fright. Cutter shouted, "Nightrunner! Stop that! Hang on Leetah! If he tries to bite, bite back!"

Night fell, Cutter met with Leetah and they both made their way to the Bridge of Destiny. Cloud leaned out of the window from one of the hut, smirking as she watched the two disappear up the stone arch. She felt hands wrap around her waist, pulling her down, she turned and met with grinning tanned face of Vinyek and joined him to his bed.

Savah found Rayek in the desert and reached out to him. She had told him of the news of Leetah and Cutter finally joining. Rayek found it was swift, he had expected Leetah to hold it out much longer. He told Savah to tell them that he wished them well and decided to not return at all and meant to find his place somewhere else, wherever destiny led him. Then, he was gone, leaving Savah sorrowful for her many time great grand son's departure.

The two tribes celebrated their union with a proper lack of decorum. Rayek's absence is noted with relish by some and with regret by others. As for Leetah, her sadness at the loss of an old friend's company is softened by the knowledge that he made his choice freely as just she has made her. She sat beside Cutter, watching on her people and Cutter's people mingle, dance and share the joyous evening.

She turned to find Cloud and Vinyek in each other embrace not far from where she sat. She saw the comfort the two had and smiled, knowing she had them, at last with Cutter and wasn't alone. She silently wished them good luck and wondered, perhaps, in time, they will recognize.

Cloud's eyes met her eyes and she saw the young blonde gave a nod. Leetah knew right then, Cloud had submitted her position of Alpha female to her. She felt the fear of the wolf inside fade away and knew, the wolf had accepted her and honored her as the new Alpha female. She gave a smile and turned to watch the dance.

She looked up to find Nightfall taking her hand and Dewshine taking Cutter. "Come on, both of you! We have something to show you!" Nightfall said.

"It's a present! You're not going to believe it!" Dewshine giggled.

They were being led toward the outskirt of the village to near where the cave of the Wolfriders. The other Wolfriders stood around, waiting, smiling. Scouter, Redlance and Skywise were standing huddled, obviously hiding something. "Well, don't just stand there cubs! Show 'em!" Treestump told the three.

Leetah leaned her head to Cutter, "What do you think it is?" She asked, whispering.

Cutter shook his head, "I'm almost afraid to guess!" He replied with same tone.

When the others parted, revealing a bushful green leaves with purple berries dripping off the branches. Cutter yelled in surprise, "Dreamberries! How did you ever?"

Trunk shoved the red haired elf toward Cutter, "It's Redlance's doing."

Cutter grabbed the new budding tree shaping elf, "Aha! You grandson of a tree shaper! I knew your powers would show up someday! But I thought dreamberries don't grow in the desert."

Redlance gave a shrug, "They don't. But Pike stuck some seeds in his belt pouch."

Cutter gave a loud laugh, "Pike! With the forest burning down around his ears, he couldn't forget his one true love. Where is he anyway?" He asked.

Skywise glanced over his shoulder to the bush, "Oh… Just making sure the berries are ripe enough."

Out of the bush, they heard a hic-cup and a slurred speech, "Purfek!"

* * *

AN:

Got this one up and about. It was longer than the other chapters, I expect the chapters from now on to be about this long, maybe some longer. It was a little bit hard to incorporate new characters and their roles in ElfQuest. I want to focus around Cloud and her tribe, but for the first half of the whole story, it will not be able to do so much. But I can say this, the entire story will focus mostly on Cloud, Vinyek and one another pretty soon mostly. I also tried my best to focus on Leetah in this chapter to display her thoughts and feeling about the Wolfrider, especially Cloud. Well, expect the next chapter to come up next week. Maybe this Thursday, but most likely by next. Thank you for your supports and I'd appreciate some reviews.

Shade and Sweet Water to you all.


	6. Wolves Under the Moons

Chapter 5 : Wolves under the Moon

* * *

Cloud stood in the doorway of the grand hut in the village. She watched Savah sit at her chair, motionless, her eyes closed. She knew the elderly woman had gone out. She always goes out, searching and exploring with her spirit. She knew it was how she had already known that her tribe was to come to Sorrow's End seven years ago.

She looked up to find Vinyek standing beside her, his hand wrapped around her waist. "Mm, love. Come away… Your niece and nephew are looking for you." She smiled at him and turned to find Suntop and Ember running toward them, yelling their name.

"Ember, Suntop." She greeted the twins as they grabbed hold of her and Vinyek's legs.

They turned as they heard Savah's weak gasp. Suntop's face scrunched up in concerns and whispered to Cloud, "She felt something touch her when she goes out lately. It's scary."

Ember ruffled her brother's hair, "Aw come on, let's find father."

Cloud let her nephew down and followed the twins away to the rocks, searching for their father. Vinyek chuckled and kept up with her pace. "When will Ember get her wolf-friend?" He asked.

Cloud looked up to the tall elf and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Soon, once Nightfall's wolf give cubs. Do you want one?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not a Wolfrider."

"One could be fooled." She poked him in the chest as they stopped. Suntop and Ember was climbing on some rocks, searching for their father in the darkness of the night. "Look at you, you're no Sun Folk. You dress like us, you go on hunt with us, you join every howls we have ever since." She tugged on his breech, which Moonshade had made for him. "You are almost a Wolfrider."

Vinyek chuckled, "Almost, but by blood I am not." He caressed her cheek, "It is rather your fault that I am almost one."

Cloud shook her head, "I don't understand." She glanced to the twins, who were huddled together, their heads together coming up some plan to surprise their father. "It's been seven turns, you are the only Sun Folks to actually follow the path of the Wolfriders, yet Leetah has not. She still is a Sun Folk."

Vinyek tilted her chin up, "Give her time, she lived long life in the village, her heart is rooted here as much your heart is rooted in the green growing place."

Cloud frowned at the mention of the forest. "Yes. I miss it so much." She glanced toward the horizon where she had come from seven years ago. Ever since the birth of the twins, she felt strong urge to go back where she came from, almost as if there was a tug at her soul. Vinyek noticed this and knew as well.

They heard Cutter being greeted by the twins and smiled. Vinyek tugged Cloud away and led her toward a large rock and picked her up, setting her upon it. He felt it was time to talk to her about her longing. "Cloud, I know you want to go back. Tell me."

She met his red eyes, "It's stronger every turn, and something out there is calling for me." She gestured to the east.

He nodded, "You want to go and I will go with you where you go."

Cloud sighed and looked to the village where Cutter and Leetah walked back together with their children. She also felt longing for her own child. She knew, every women desire to have a child. It was natural. However she knew she will never have one with Vinyek, they were only lovemate after all, it was not possible unless you recognize.

"I am going tonight." Cloud announced softly. "We will leave. No one needs to know. I suppose we should be back in eight days." She held out her fingers, looking at them. "It's only to my old holt, right?"

He gave a shrug, "I suppose." He turned his head to find a small bundle of fur tottering to him and it flopped on its back, exposing its belly. Cloud gave a laugh. Vinyek was astonished. "A wolf?" He asked and picked it up. The pup gave a yip and licked Vinyek's face. It was steel grey, slightly larger than normal new born pup.

"Look like you got your wolf friend!" Cloud murmured and took the pup and buried her nose in its fur. "Mmm. I didn't know this. This pup came from Borough. She had litters two moons ago but they were all still born. This one must have survived." She handed the pup to Vinyek and smiled, "Your first wolf friend. You deserve him."

"You must be joking." He looked at the pup and felt his heart melt at the cute furry face. "I suppose so."

"What will you name him?" Cloud asked as she ruffled the pup's fur.

"Cerberus." He said softly.

"Cerberus?" Cloud asked; the name was strange to her.

Vinyek nodded as he held the pup to his chest and it yawned, deciding to sleep in his arm. "Cerberus. It was my grandsire's name, rather, his secret name."

"Soul name? I thought Sun Folks didn't have soul names."

He shook his head. "No…" He frowned and looked away to the east. "He wasn't a Sun Folk. He never came to the village once. My grand mother went out in the desert one day, she didn't return for few days and when she did. She was already carrying a child. She never told anyone who she had met in the desert. My father was born then."

Cloud frowned as she rubbed her head, "In our Howl, there was one Wolfrider that left our Holt, we don't remember his name… he disappeared and never returned. Could it be?" She looked up to him. "Should we ask your father then?" She gestured to the village.

Vinyek nodded. "I rather find out about my heritage." He followed Cloud back into the village, with the pup in his arm, sleeping. As soon they reached his father's hut, Cloud knocked gently on the wall beside the door and a tall man came out, he smiled as he saw his son and Cloud.

"Come in, what brings you to visit this late at night?" He asked.

Cloud glanced at Vinyek and nodded her head to him. Vinyek handed the wolf to Cloud to hold and turned to his father. His father bore similar feature to him, long black hair, crimson eyes, yet his skin held lighter tone compared to the rest of the village. Vinyek and Rayek shared same mother but different father, it was rather a confusing event in the Sun Village but no one truly questioned it. "Father, I told Cloud about Cerberus. Do you know where he came from?"

Vinyek's father, Veld, closed his eyes and took a long deep breath, "Yes. My mother told me who he was. No one in the village knows, it was a very guarded secret, even one Savah respected."

"Was he a Wolfrider?" Vinyek asked.

Veld gave a slight hint of a nod. "He was. My mother told me, she felt a calling in the desert, wandered out there; she traveled for three days, keeping to the cool of the night. When she arrived, she met him, he was on a back of a wolf, and they recognized."

Vinyek stood there in silent shock. Cloud gaped, "So, you are of our kin. You have wolf's blood in you and Vinyek too." She turned to the shell-shocked Vinyek. "Vinyek, that's why you were so easy to convert, look!" She held up the now awake wolf cub in her arms. "Your wolf-friend!" She smiled.

Veld stared at the cub. "That's your wolf-friend? I had always suspected so. You had easy time sending than any others in the village. Vinyek, this is important. Do you have a soul name?"

Vinyek blinked and stared at his father and nodded. "Yes. I didn't know what it was for a long time until the Wolfriders came. That's when I learned what a soul name is. I discovered my soul name when I was young."

"So, you are a true Wolfrider, even if it run thin in your blood." Veld clasped his hands on his son's shoulders. "It is clear now." He smiled to Cloud, "I am glad it is now in the open."

Cloud frowned as she thought of something. "What about Rayek? Wasn't his parents recognized?"

Veld nodded. "His mother had recognized before me. It is possible to have two soul mates." He gave a sad smile. "She was happier with him than she was with me. I think it was because I was too different. Once she gave birth to Vinyek here, she left him in my care and went back to him."

Cloud gaped at Vinyek, "Your mother didn't want you? That's horrible."

Vinyek gave a weak chuckle. "I am well loved; my father took care of me as the others in the village too." He looked at Cerberus who was playing around his feet. "It is clear to who I am now."

Cloud smiled and turned to Veld, "Thank you. You are always welcome with the Wolfriders." She turned to the door with Vinyek in tow.

Veld watched them go and sighed, "I know. But I know my place is here for now." He whispered.

Cloud and Vinyek returned to his hut and soon, they started to pack. "We are leaving soon." Cloud said as she pulled the tie to her bag and stood up.

Vinyek took hold of her hand and drew her into his arms, "Cloud, you said you felt a calling… possibly, there's another elves out there, ones beyond your Holt?"

Cloud frowned at him, "What are you getting at?"

"I am asking…" Vinyek swallowed; afraid he would have been right. "Like my grand mother, your soul mate is out there, calling for you."

She shook her head. "It can't be. It has to be at the Holt. The Father Tree, it holds my family souls there. They must be calling me… " She looked to the stars in the sky hole in the hut above them. "Mother… Father…" She whispered.

Vinyek let her go and took the bag. He followed her outside and they greeted her large wolf, Red. The grey pup, Cerberus tottered after them and stared to roll playfully under Red. The older wolf gave a plaintive whine and glanced up to Cloud who smiled back. He rolled his eyes and started to walk, following Cloud and Vinyek while the pup tottered behind.

* * *

The rest of the night in the village was left in peace; all but one had no idea that they were missing two of their people. The Wolfrider were busy in their own things, most had assumed Cloud joined Vinyek at his hut during the daylight, which was usual and the Sun Folks assumed Vinyek had slept during the day among like the other Wolfriders.

Only Savah knew. She sat at her chair, her hands intertwined under her chin as she stared off in space. Adhri came up to her, holding a goblet of cool water, "Savah, what is it? You looked concerned."

Savah closed her eyes and let her head dip in a nod, "Mmhm, two of ours had departed. I must go out and find them, warn them of the danger."

Adhri frowned as she placed the cup on the table beside Savah's chair. "Do be careful, I worry for you." She placed her cool hand on Savah's arm.

Savah smiled at her handmaiden, "Sweet child. Mmm," She blinked as she heard howl rise in the air and frowned. "Wolfriders, that didn't sound so good. I think I should wait, Cutter will be seeing us soon."

Adhri took the cup and handed it to the ancient elf. "Here, have some water."

* * *

Outside in the dark of the night, Strongbow's throaty howl filled the air, alerting all of the Wolfriders warrior to the rock out the outskirt of the village. The howl simply relayed one thing, Humans.

Cutter looked up and gripped Leetah in his hands, "Guard our cubs! Beloved, guard them like a she-wolf. I don't know how or why, but humans have come to Sorrow's End!"

Leetah gave a gasp and Cutter quickly jumped onto Nightrunner's back and dashed where Strongbow is. She turned and ushered her children into her hut, feeling worried; after all, she had seen how humans are brutal in Cutter's memories when he had shared them to her.

Strongbow glared as he kept his arrow trained on the small band of humans below the rocks. There were four of them and they looked worse to wear, one appeared frail and close to death. The wolves corralled them, snarling and growling, keeping them together.

Pike held his spear, aimed and ready as he spoke in their rough language, "Don't move, Five-fingers! Don't even try!"

Strongbow held his bow taunt, anger rose from the depth with desire for their blood. He sent, _what are we waiting for? They must die!_

One-Eye kept his good eye trained on the humans, "Cutter is still our chief! We wait for his words!" He sensed his pack brother tremble but held himself in check.

Young Dart watched his father with concern, having never seen his father so angry or so frightening. His own memory of humans are dim, he looked to them, seeing them whimpering, half-starved creature and wondered why they would inspire such hate in his father. He looked to Darkmoon who stood behind him, "Why?" He simply asked.

Darkmoon clasped his hand onto Dart's shoulder, "You were too young to remember. Humans drove us out of our Holt; they killed many of our kins in the past." His voice dropped to whisper, "One was your sister."

Dart frowned, "But they don't look so dangerous. They look weak and sick." He gestured to the group of humans before them.

Cutter had arrived and stood above on the top rock, looking down with feral expression. The others had joined his side, they all glared, scarcely believed that their greatest fear had come true. They were filled with loathing for their old enemy, man.

The mild elf, Woodlock's voice spoke with more hate, "Kill the stinking round-eared filth!" He all but screamed, "Let them rot in the sun! Let their bones lie like jewels on the breast of the desert! Kill them!"

Cutter remained silent, he was rather appalled from such gentle of the Wolfrider but he had to agree, the humans were nothing but danger to the village.

_Say the word, Cutter! My bow is ready!_ Strongbow sent as Cutter glares down at the humans, his eyes narrowed to silt of blue fire, his white teeth bared, showing the wolfness in him.

The male of the human spoke, quivering, "We are all that you see! No one follows!"

The female, holding a child begged, "Please let us go! What harm have we done to you?"

Few of the elves turned to Cutter as he spoke. "What harm?" He gave crude laugh. "We 'Demons' have long memories. For seasons without end you humans have tried to destroy us with your traps and poisons and slings and fire! We thought we were finally rid of you when we crossed the burning waste… but even here you plague us!" He leaned forward, "Let you go? Hah, I'd sooner let my cubs play with a wounded bear!"

The male human took a step back, "You hold much against us, demons. But you have no right! It is we who are wronged we who have suffered because of you!"

The female grasped the male, "Aro! Do not anger them further, I beg you!"

Cutter snarled, "Enough!" He turned to his kinsmen, "Pike, Strongbow, we need one more."

Woodlock stepped up, gripping a bow in his hand, "I'm ready, Cutter."

Cutter looked to him, "You, Woodlock?" He had expected for Darkmoon to volunteer. He looked over to the dark haired elf and saw Darkmoon gave a nod toward Woodlock.

"I can deal death as easily as any of you, when there's good reason." Woodlock said with malice in his voice.

Cutter nods hesitantly as he held his own bow in his hands, notching the arrow ready. He didn't like the rise of bloodlust in Woodlock, it was unnatural. He rose his bow, ready to take aim. The others did as well and the humans stood, ready to face their death.

Suddenly, Redlance jumped in the line of fire, "Wait!" He turned to Cutter who had called his name, "I want to hear what the human has to say, Cutter. I have that right." He looked down to his hand, "Don't thin kit doesn't sicken me to look at them… to remember what their kind once did to me… I kept asking them why, why the need for such cruelty and hate? They wouldn't answer me then… let them speak now."

Cutter gave a nod, almost unnoticeable and the human male saw the argument, he couldn't understand but figured he had few more moments to his life. He opened his mouth and spoke, he told them of his human ancestor, how the demons came from the sky, bringing fears to the humans, and how they fought against them. They were against the magic that the elves did to the nature, the monster that were created and of the fears of the wolves. And how they didn't belong to the earth and finally screaming that they should go back to the storm, the sky, wherever they came from.

Cutter argued that the forest was large enough to give them enough to live in. Large enough that they'd never see one another, yet still he spat with anger that the humans burned the forest.

The old man muttered on the top of the small pony, "it is our final punishment for destroying the forest. Yes, that must be it. For days the flames burned high. We floated in the center of the wide lake, praying for rain, which Gotra finally sent us. Black…. Black… ashes and death. We are wanders in the blackness, searching for a bit of green." He then coughed and went silent.

Aro took over, continuing the tale. "We traveled far in the direction of "sun-goes-down" and one day we found another tribe of men. They took us into their circle and made us welcome. All would have been well… But the evil spirit claimed my brother, Dro, making him say and do strange things. And because we four would not be parted, we were cast out." He looked up to Cutter and the other elves, shivering under their heated glare. "Since then we have found no place to settle. Our wandering brought us here, to this desolate place and you, our ancient enemies. We… saw the smoke from your fires. We thought to beg food and water…"

Cutter knelt and grinned feral, "From friendly humans? You didn't expect to find us instead, did you?"

Dro's voice shivered once again. "Gotra willed that the land be cleansed and we cleansed it, down to its bare black bones. The wolf demons are destroyed, do you hear, Great Spirit? We obey you! We praise you… we…" He started to cough and fall over on the horse's back.

Aro turned to his sick brother, "Dro will be dead soon. He no longer sees us."

Woodlock stepped up, "You will all die now!" He turned to Cutter, "Cutter, we've waited too long. Give the command."

Cutter gave him somber stare as Redlance turned to Woodlock, "What has happened to you, Life bearer? Your cubs were the first to renew our tribe after Madcoil's attack! Coming from you words of death are foul." He turned to the humans, "Do what you have to, my friend… but kill the young human first. I want to see if you can." He pointed to the young boy. Woodlock raised his bow and pulled the string, aiming for the young boy. The gentle father of Newstar and Wing quivered and finally released the string, the arrow flew where it was aimed, yet it nicked the child's hair, missing him entirely.

He suddenly knelt down in despair. "What's the use? I promised Rainsong that we'd never see humans again… that our cubs would grow up without fear. But now…"

They all turned to find the human Dro fall over and his family came around him to lay him on the ground. Shortly, Dro was dead. Cutter stared and turned his head in frustration and snarled, "Go!" He pointed to them, "Let the dead one lie there as a Warning! If you or others like you ever come here again, we'll kill you on sight! Understand?" He shouted at last, "Go quickly, before I think twice!" The humans didn't question him, they fled.

Cutter gripped hard on his bow, shaking as he restrained the urge to let in his rage. He heard Strongbow's angry sending, _You… let… them go._ He turned to confront seething Strongbow, their eyes met and locked in stares of challenge. _We had them helpless at our feet, and you let them go! Bearclaw would have cut out their living hearts and fed them to the wolves!_

Like father and son, Cutter did what his father would have done; he smacked Strongbow rather very hard, sending the silent archer to the ground. _I am not Bearclaw! I am Cutter! Do you dare to defy me?_ He sent with equal rage.

Strongbow rose to his feet and lunged to Cutter, meeting him in clash and their hands locked as their heads locked in sending battle. The watching Wolfriders are not privy to the fierce sending of the archer and his chief. It is a silent and private battle of will and in mere moments, it is over as they released their hands from one another and Strongbow looked away, submitting to Cutter in the ways of the wolves.

* * *

AN: This chapter went on a bit longer than I expected. I wanted to finish the entire comic #6 (1980 issue) here but had to try to squeeze as much I can in here. This is basically a filler chapter. Vinyek finds out his true heritage… I had never intended to make him part Wolfrider but my blasted hands kept typing away and I couldn't bring myself to remove it. Blame the muse. It might start changing a bit here too… After all, I got whole extra characters to fit in; they're bound to change things around here. Ooh, Cloud and Vinyek took off on their own… New questions to ponder… why did they? And who is calling Cloud?


	7. The Quest Begins

Quest One: Part One

Chapter 6: The Quest Begins

The humans' appearance had spurred some questions from Cutter and he had gone to counsel with Savah and his family tagged along with Suntoucher.

"An answer, my woodland cousin? Would that I had one to give!" Savah told Cutter after Cutter had asked if there was an answer. "In the distant past my family founded Sorrow's End, believing that we had escaped human hatred and violence forever. Form my mother and I sprang the first inhabitants of the village. And I have been Mother of Memory to all our dear descendants ever since." The insight gave Cutter how old Savah is, even though she wasn't a High Ones herself. "The names and histories of those that are gone live on in me, but of the High Ones, I can tell you very little, for they existed long before even my time."

Cutter shook his head and gazed upon her with his bright blue eyes, "I can't forget what the human said, that we don't belong here! Where did the High Ones come from, Savah? And where did they go?" He sighed in frustration, not liking to not know the answers, "Can they all be dead? And what if there are other tribes of elves somewhere, children of High Ones that we don't even know about?"

Savah gave a nod, "I agree."

"If we've got to fight the humans for our place in this world, we'll stand a better chance if we're all together!" Cutter told her and Leetah swallowed a gasp behind him, holding her twin children to her.

"Since you Wolfriders came to us, I have, in my way, been reaching out, hoping to touch others of our kind who may be searching too! But perhaps my way is not direct enough; perhaps you might succeed where I have not!"

Leetah sat quietly, pondering how the two distant elves, one so old and one so young, strived to seek the other of their kinds and wondered what the future held for them. Ever since the Wolfriders had came to her quiet home, her world had been turned upside-down, giving her sights of the unknowns, of the world beyond the rock faces that surrounded her village. She knew what Cutter was thinking, as well her own son.

"Father?" The young blond haired boy asked, "Are you going away?"

Cutter closed his eyes and kept silent. It was something he had to think about. There was so much to weight. He opened his eyes as he felt the familiar presence of one another and found Skywise peering in from the entrance. Savah had waved her hand and the silver-haired stargazer entered. His face was set in somber expression.

"Cutter." He started and gave a deep sigh. "Cloud and Vinyek had left the village, they're gone."

Cutter's eyes flew wide open and he shouted, "What!" Leetah gasped by his side and he turned onto Savah, who looked on with empty face, her hands resting under her chin. "Savah, what do you know?"

She simply smiled, "As I've been searching, one another has as well and touched her soul and called to her."

Leetah frowned, "A soulmate?"

Savah gave a slight shrug of her shoulder, "I do not know. Whatever it is, has been calling her for so long and the call has became stronger of late. All I can say, her path and your path will once again cross, that is if you do indeed go on your quest."

Skywise's silver eyes widened, "Cutter?"

Cutter waved his hand in a sharp motion, "Not now." His voice was hard and that told everyone no more question will be asked. He turned and left the hut. Skywise turned to the dark skinned healer and she shook her head, silently saying she could not say anything, it was up to Cutter to say or not. He understood and left it as it is.

A day later found Cutter sitting on the window ledge of Leetah's hut. He remained buried in thoughts of many things, especially on the quest and his sister. He watched as the Wolfrider children play together outside the window. There was many young Sunfolks, yet they were older than Cutter himself and the Wolfriders were very young compared to the long living Sunfolks. He saw that the difference between two tribes were very stark, yet deep in their heart, they were one and same, they shared the same ancestors, the High Ones and his mind wandered to wonder what the other tribes out there would be like. He wondered if there was another elf out there, calling to his sister.

It had surprised her, he knew, Cloud was very unique for the Wolfrider, she was more wolf than elf in mind, heart and soul. Often, when she was hot tempered, one would think she was incarnate of Rahnee She-wolf and often, even Bearclaw was scared of her feralness. Cutter believed Cloud would eventually find her own way one day, but he wasn't prepared for the day to come already and now, she was gone and he misses her.

There was something about Vinyek that no one knew but Cloud and he suspect would reveal in time. Even he had asked Savah and found that the Mother of Memory has no answer, only telling him that the answer lies in both Cloud and Vinyek's hearts.

After as Leetah finished healing one of the young Sunfolk, he hopped from the window ledge into the hut and went to Leetah, kneeling by her, taking her hands into his own, caressing softly on the surface. She spoke, "Have you decided?"

Staring into her concerned green eyes that sparkled, he felt his resolve break and closed his eyes, "I can't. I can't leave you and the cubs!" With shaky breath, he held Leetah's caressing hands to his face.

Leetah stood up and ran her fingers through his hair, "My Tam. You are little more than a 'cub' yourself. You life has just begun. My years have mellowed me somewhat; part of me has always been prepared for the idea of your leaving."

Cutter stood and leaned back against the wall, watching as she moved about, letting her words sit. Finally he told her, "You're being too understanding. It worries me."

"Beloved, the sun rose and set before you came to me; it will rise and set after you go." Her words left an unsaid meaning of something she knew of Cutter but never said.

"But, you could come with me."

She shook her head. "No." Going down to the cool cellar, she put her supplies away. "I am the healer. My responsibilities lie with the village. But I will not cling to you or hold you here. Though your dream may lead you into danger. It is not a foolish dream."

Cutter stepped behind her and held her, "I'll only be gone a little while. You know I'll come back."

Leetah smiled softly, "Of course. You will have to." She turned her head and gave a teasing smirk, "Because you cannot live without me, remember?" Then her smiles faded and she clutched onto him, holding him fast. "Tam! I trust the wolf in you. He is your strength, your will to survive, and he is the only reason why I can let you go!"

That night, he held a council, announcing to his tribe that he would leave for a turn of season, a year. He had explained that he need to find the answer about the High Ones, what had happened to the other elves, that if there were any more out there and to fit the puzzle. The Wolfrider agreed and gave a sharing sending of farewell. Then, Cutter set to prepare, with his family helping him packing a large zwoot. And finally, he gave his farewell to his children, knowing Ember would be a leader one day and Suntop, taking after his mother with his unique gift of magic touch.

Finally, he gave Leetah a farewell, holding her close, remembering her touches and scents. He then asked her, "Leetah, do you believe in this quest?" He had to know how she felt about it. He couldn't leave if she disapproved. Her wisdom was important to him.

"I believe that the attempt alone is a triumph." She told him and he felt his heart contended. Quickly he mounted and rides away, knowing with one backward glance will be his undoing.

As he passed the edge of the village, he saw Skywise with couple of the Sunfolk ladies, giving them farewells. He asked, "Where've you been? Aren't you going to see me away?"

"Coming!" Skywise called to him, pulling a zwoot along.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cutter asked as he watched Skywise mount the zwoot.

"Woof! Quiet a chore to mount one of these things, isn't it?" The silver haired stargazer asked and quipped, "Guess!"

Cutter shook his head, "No! You heard what I said. I go alone!"

Skywise smirked, "Sorry, my chief. I promised Leetah that I'd keep an eye on you. And I'd rather argue with you than her any day." He reached out and patted Cutter's back. "Besides, we both know you can't find your way around a tree, without getting lost!" They both laughed and were on their way through the desert in the cool of the night.

* * *

Vinyek watched as Cloud kneel before the large tree stump that once held the Father Tree. The journey was simple and quiet, through the night and the next day, they had reached the forest by a passage through the cliff. Cloud had been quiet since on the journey, her mind elsewhere while he kept close eyes on her, watching for her reaction.

After a long while, Cloud stood up and turned to him, her eyes dried from the tears. "They're not here anymore. Their souls are gone, elsewhere." He tilted his head, unsure to understand. She sighed and explained, "When Wolfriders dies, their souls remain in the tree with us, always there comforting us. Nothing. The fire burned the tree and they are gone." She looked away.

Vinyek found the concept of the dead's soul remaining with their family even long after they've gone and wondered how many souls the tree held. "The Sunfolk, there had not been a death in long time, I don't think anyone of us except for Savah and the older ones remember. I remember once when Leetah's lovemate died, killed by a zwoot that Rayek brought back to the village one night. His soul was gone so fast." He told her, his eyes glazed in memories. "I remember the joy his soul felt when he died, so happy, so freeing. It had scared most of us."

"Couldn't Leetah save him?" Cloud asked, looking up from where she sat in the grass.

"No. His soul was gone so fast that she couldn't keep his body and soul united. That night, from what Rayek told me, she came so close to finding the answer and it scared her. I believe, her fears are shared with many of the Sunfolk, of what's beyond the rocks around the village, it was all they knew for many years."

Cloud studied the sky for a long while. "It was the same with the Wolfriders, we all knew the forest. But we have wolfsongs from generations ago, stories of where our people came from, how hard we had endured and traveled. We are descended from Skyfire. When we found Sorrow's End, we thought, for a moment, you all were the lost tribe of Two-Spears, but Savah had proven us that you guys are not. There are more elves out there somewhere."

"And the calling?" He asked as he knelt beside her.

She placed her hand over her heart. "I believe so, another elf is calling me, asking me to come. Every step I take, it's stronger than the last. I thought it would be here." She gestured to the tree base of the Father Tree. "But the souls are gone, where ever they are."

"And where?" He asked.

"The calling is stronger, that way." She rose her arms, pointing west to where the sun-goes-down.

"You want to continue on?" He asked as he stood up with her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on him. He felt her nod slightly. "I have to. I cannot rest until I know what's out there for me." She looked up to meet his crimson gaze with her shining blue eyes. He felt his heart tug, just staring into her eyes.

"Very well, we shall continue on until the sun is gone and rest."

"Yes." She turned her head to the wolves, Red sat in the thick grass while Cerberus rolled around him, batting at his tail. She sent to Red ::Let's go. We continue on.::

Her wolf stood up and whizzed at the cub, commanding it to stop and behave. ::And must I deal with the pup?::

Cloud laughed. "Yes. Who else to show how to be a wolf?"

Red looked as if he was rolling his eyes and sent back ::You.::

She shook her head and went to him, sliding onto his back and Vinyek followed suit, straddling behind her and picking up the pup. ::The pup better grow up soon, I'm not carrying you all the whole time.::

Vinyek had caught the sending and responded::Forgive me, it won't be long that I will be riding upon Cerberus.::

::Good.::

* * *

Few days behind Cloud and Vinyek, another couple elves had journey toward the same destination. They had returned to the Holt and found the same thing, burned remain of their home and then captured by the traitors,, Picknose and his mate, Oddbit and the old crone. There, they've learned some information of the mysterious Two-Edge, the creator of Cutter's New Moon sword and many weapons, tools that the trolls are known to have. They even discovered that the trolls were after treasures that Two-Edge had left behind and the key to the treasure was the pommel of the sword itself.

After some hazy drinking and escape, the two elves managed to get out of the trolls' grasp and made their way, toward where the sun-goes-down, all in one pieces, but with more knowledge that they are into for something more ahead.

"Skywise, remember what the humans who came to Sorrow's End told us?" Cutter asked once they wondered where exactly they would head. "Somewhere in the direction of sun-goes-down, they said, other groups of humans dwell in deep, green wood that were never touched by the great fire. Why don't we search for the other elf tribes there? No matter the danger, the souls of our kinds have always yearned for the cool, dark beauty of the forest."

Skywise smirked, "Makes sense… and it's a sure thing Picknose wouldn't offer us a better suggestion, now even if he could!"

Cutter agreed without hesitation, "Right! Let's go." They both rode off to the sunset upon their trusty old wolves. The stargazer chuckled, causing Cutter to scowl, "What?"

"Maybe we'll bump into old Two-Edge and give him Picky's greetings."

Cutter's interest was piped, "And the key?"

"What key?" Skywise asked.

"To his treasure!"

"What treasure?"

"Oh… yeah."

Skywise left it as it is chuckling.

In the distant behind them, the small hovel of Picknose rattled with the troll's anguish of scream after he realized something was missing.

* * *

Vinyek watched the sky from where he laid in the cool grass. He could understand the love of the sweet grass and the shady trees the Wolfriders told about. The moons rose above their heads and the stars twinkled. They had reached far across the land where trees was starting to grow in numbers but Cloud wouldn't call it a forest yet, they were still in vast meadows.

One thing had gnawed him ever since the recognition between Leetah and Cutter and he figured he would ask now. "Recognition, tell me about it."

Cloud looked over to him from her place, her hands behind her head as she laid by his side. The night was cool and it wasn't cold enough to roll out the blanket. "Recognition? Don't you Sunfolk have it too? I am sure since Toorah and Suntoucher are soulmates."

"Yes, but it seems different with you Wolfriders."

"I suppose so." She replied, returning her eyes to the sky, watching the stars. "Cutter told me that the Sunfolks don't have soulnames."

"Soulnames?"  
"Our secret names," She replied as she turned to her side and studied his profile. "When we are born, we are also given soul and each soul comes with a name. I have my own soulname and it's very special and only my soulmate will know."

He turned on his side, facing her, reaching out and brushed the golden strands out of her face. "So, when you recognize, your soulmate learn of your soulname then?"

"Something like that, then we are bonded forever, we use our soulname with each other, it's special."

"Any other than your soulmate will know your soulname?"He asked.

"Yes, our parents, sometime brothers or sisters, depending on how close we are. Sometime, you would recognize your soul-brother or soul-sisters and that is it. Cutter and Skywise recongized a long time ago and they are soul-brothers."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, it is, but it's rare and very special."

"My father told me once a long time ago, that I was different from the Sunfolk, for that I had a different name and I never understood until now. Perhaps, it is that I have a soul name?"

Cloud smiled at him, "Maybe, since you're a Wolfrider too by blood, maybe you have a Wolfrider soulname."

"How do I find out my soulname?"

"That's something everyone has to go through to find out. It takes trial, journey or something special for you to find your soulname."

Vinyek noticed she shivered slightly and felt the air starting to chill a bit. He pulled her close and laid back down, pulling her to rest on his chest. The wolves huddled by their side, giving warmth while they slept. "How did you find your soulname?"  
Cloud sighed as she felt herself warm up close to his skin and rubbed his chest while he did the same to her arm. "It was before the fire, after Madcoil. I was very young and very angry, I had lost both of my parents and Cutter had just begun being the leader of the tribe. One night, Cutter wouldn't let me go out on a hunt and I threw a fist, screaming and yelling at him, to let me go on a hunt. No one could hold me down. Not even my father before he died could stand me down. Cutter just stood there and his sending was so strong, commanding me to calm down. I refused. Then, he dug in deep, shaking me at the soul because my soul is more wolf than elf, I bit back with my sending and he bit back, commanding me to submit, like a wolf would to another wolf. I fell back so hard, shocked and my head hurt so much. Then he said it in my mind, my own soul name and ever since, I knew my soul name and since then, I've been a quiet one. No one dared to incur my wrath since then. Cutter told me that they're afraid of me because I am so much like our ancestor, Rahnee She-Wolf and they believed Rahnee had been given life again, to be born me."

"My feral she-wolf." He murmured and soon, they both fell asleep under the stars, dreaming of the past and the future.

* * *

End of Quest One, Part One.

Quest One, Part Two to come soon.

Note: Since this story is more focused on Cloud and her quest, and this is where I will begin trailing away from the story of ElfQuest but keeping in parallel with it. I am not sure if I should keep writing Cutter's story or not. I had planned to give you summary of what's going on with him until their path crosses, skipping ahead in the story, only giving you key importance of Cutter's side that would connect with Cloud's side like I have done here with 'The Dreamberry Tale' plot. Tell me what you think I should do? I'd like to hear your feedbacks.


	8. Blue Mountain

AN: Sorry for such a long, long, long time in updating this chapter… I had this chapter half done and decided to continue to work on it a bit and ended up finishing it. I learned that I kinda skimmed over few comic books and am about a chapter ahead, this chapter was supposed to be the next chapter but it works all right in the end. I am going to use the extra chapter to fill in few more characters in the near future.

As usual, the next chapter might not come around for a long time. I am currently working on Caledonia Lilia Snape and in real life, getting ready to move to Alaska in October.

But, enjoy and I truly enjoyed your reviews and supports. Thanks!

* * *

Quest One Part Two

Chapter One: Blue Mountain

Joyleaf panted softly as she was handed her second child, a daughter. She brushed the blond hair from the babe's face and the babe's eyes opened to reveal another pair of blue eyes. Bearclaw beamed as he looked on as a proud father. Cutter knelt beside his mother's side, watching as his newborn sister stared back at her mother silently, her eyes wide and large.

"Oh, so beautiful. We did it again." Joyleaf said softly to her lovemate.

Bearclaw nodded and his beaming face faded slowly into a frown, "She's not crying." He pointed out, reaching to brush his daughter's blond lock.

Joyleaf turned back to her daughter a bit worried. Bearclaw was right, the babe had not cried since she was born into the world like any other child. A wolf or a Wolfrider, born would give a small cry, then quickly soothed by the mother, knowing to quiet down immediately. But not this girl, she was born silent and very aware of the world around her, as if she knew.

Joyleaf lowered her head to touch her forehead to her daughter's forehead and allowed her soul to enter her daughter's mind, searching. In the vast of the darkness, she searched in the plane of the soul and found a small shiny star and knew it was her daughter. As she approached the star, a form appeared; she smiled, greeting her daughter, ready to receive her into her family. However, as the form became clearer, she gasped, seeing what she had not expected. Like any elf soul, the form are similar to their flesh body but more ethereal, however, looking up on her daughter's form and all she could say upon the sight of a wolf-like girl, :Rahnee!:

The soul blinked her eyes, bright brilliant blue. Another form, similar to the first appeared, older and wiser, much more feral. :No, I am Rahnee. This is my soul-daughter.: She looked to the younger one and took the hand, then taking Joyleaf's hand, joining the two together.

:Rahnee, why?: Joyleaf asked the older wolf-like elf.

:Zaharan Fastfire and I conceived a daughter, but she was never able to be born, thus, she waited and it's time now, raise her well. Together, she and your son, Cutter will unite the High Ones and their descendants.:

Joyleaf gasped softly and turned to the small form of wolf-like girl and drew her into her embrace, :My daughter, welcome.:

The wolf-girl smiled, oddly as her wolf face gave a semblance of a grin and Joyleaf smiled in return and they vanished from the dark plane.

Joyleaf opened her eyes and saw her daughter's face and smiled. "Her's a true Wolfrider's soul. Let's name her Cloud."

Bearclaw's frown became into a smile and he howled. Cutter grinned and joined his father into howl and soon, the entire tribe of Wolfrider howled along in joy, welcoming another soul to the world. No one noticed that the blue eyes of Cloud's twinkled, very much like one would be recognized.

Across the land and into different part of the world, a towering blue mountain loomed and in the depth of the cave, deeper and winding, past the fielding's nests, the hallways and into the smaller hidden chamber, a silver haired elf's head rose, looking over his shoulder in the direction of where the sun would rise, his deep emerald eyes shone. He spoke softly, "Soulmate, you're here at last."

From the wall, a sing-song voice rang, "Ah, reorganization?"

The silver-haired elf scowled as he whipped his head toward the wall across from him, "Ah. Shut your meddlesome mouth, brother. What bring you here now?"

"The key, the key still lay in the hand of wolf-elf. Soon, soon, mother will fall, soon, soon, we all be free!"

"What are you blathering about?" The tall elf stood up and walked over to the wall and scowled deeply as he glared, as if the other voice was visible to him. "Riddles. Mother must have knocked your mind loose."

"No, no, mother never knocked it loose, rather she tightened it! Ha, ha, ha! Free… even you too. Later, dear elder brother. Do not let mother know, no, no, no." Then the sing-song voice faded away, leaving behind soft echo of his heavy footstep beyond the wall. Then the elf heard the familiar sound of the rock shifting, sealing whatever path was created in the wall again.

He turned and walked over to the small opening of the other side of the room and stepped out on to the ledge. His body rose and soon, he flew in the night sky, welcoming the coming dawn and the tug in his soul grew. He smiled for the first time in ages. "Soon, we will meet and be together, at last."

* * *

In Sorrow's End, Leetah watches on as her daughter play with her new wolf-friend, knowing Ember was destined to be a Wolfrider whilst her brother, Suntop would be something else, more of her own kind. She knew Cutter would be gone a year, as he had planned and in her entire lifetime, it would had been a mere moment but since Cutter left, she begun counting down days, waiting for his return and realized how much she had missed him and a new fear rose within her.

As she told Nightfall in many words of how she missed Cutter, Moonshade had gone on saying that she should had gone with Cutter instead of staying in the village. In many words, she told that it was her pride and fear that caused her to stay in the village instead of going with Cutter more than the reason of her motherhood. Her pride, knowing that she was one of the few that hold the powers within the village, among Rayek and Savah, and since the growth of her power, none had died in the village because of her and her fear of the world beyond the rocks of the village. Nightfall had given her a point, would she overcome her fear if Cutter's life depends on her, which gave her a new thought, with the deepest secret she knew of the Wolfrider since she healed Redlance that day in the desert.

She was left with thoughts of new things, new perspective that was given to her by the Wolfrider and she wondered of Vinyek and his attraction to the one that had more wolf in her than anyone else, Cloud. In a way, she knew the two was more fitted for one another, yet there was something missing about the two, as if there was a puzzle missing and realized, the girl had gone out, searching for the missing puzzle and Vinyek followed along without questions.

Her green eyes looked to her children and smiled as the two rolled on the ground with the wolf-cub romping along. For the longest time, she had denied the match between herself and Rayek, afraid to fit the puzzle with him, however another came along and attached along with her own, thus giving her sense of complete, and with her children, she felt whole yet it scared her to death, knowing it wouldn't last forever despite her words she gave to Cutter before he left Sorrow's End.

* * *

Deep in the swampy forest, Vinyek scowled as he swatted the strange bug that hovered about his face. Cloud was wading in the murky water, searching for fish to eat and he sat back at the shore, watching on. They had crossed the great grassland and into the strange damp forest. Cerberus, lying beside him had grown and was half big as Red who watched Cloud from his other side. He rubbed his hand on the young wolf's head and his mind wandered as he thought about recognition. He had been with Cloud since she came to Sorrow's End several turns ago and at first, he thought he would recognize the blonde, but nothing had happened between them both and he had given up, believing they would be nothing more than lovemates.

But when she first told him of the calling about the time the twins were born, he recalled the stories of his grandmother recognizing another from far out and believed same is happening to Cloud. As the years wore on, the call became stronger and stronger to the point pulling Cloud away from Sorrow's End, bringing them to this murky swampland. He now believed that there are other elves in the world and one is calling her, her soul-mate.

She returned to the shore, smiling at him as she held up several fishes in her hands. "Dinner!" She announced and plopped down next to him, shaking the water off her. He held his hand up to her and covered his nose with his other hand.

"You need a bath."

"I thought I did." She grinned at him, wringing her hair out.

"Not in that bog!" He shot back and pulled the fishes from her side and started to clean them. He tossed a small one to Cerberus and a large one to Red and cleaned last two to put in the fire he had made earlier.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled a cloth from the tree beside them, wiping herself down. "Well, that's going have to wait until we find cleaner water somewhere. There's nothing but stink holes here everywhere, at least there are fishes in them." She sat down, wrapping the cloth around her head to dry. "We will head out in the morning." She said as she looked toward west.

He had not mentioned about the calling since they had left the Father Tree and finally asked, "It's stronger?"She remained silent and nodded. "Could it be a sending?"  
Finally she spoke, meeting her blue eyes with his crimson ones, "It's a sending." She sighed and pulled the spit from the fire, pulling the meat from the stick. "At first, it was just a feeling, weak, but over the time, it became stronger then sometime it would stop, like each day, for a short time, I would get the feeling then it stops only to start again the next day. But since we are getting closer, it becomes stronger, like a sending. Now I know for sure it's a sending but way out of range."

Vinyek knew of the sending as much the Wolfriders, more than any Sunfolks and understood there was a limit of distance between the two could receive. The Wolfrider often used the distance of the sending from the Holt as the limit of their territory and they could send as far as a day walk but nothing more. However, one with more power, like Savah, could go farther than the distance of a day walk, even go out in soul to the greater distance.

Whoever was sending to Cloud must have been a very, very powerful being and it struck him then, "A High One?" He asked and Cloud looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You're right. Whoever is doing this has to be strong enough to send such a distance! Why would a High One want with me?"  
"If there are any left," Vinyek said, "It's strange. Still westward?"

"Yes…" She said as she finished her fish and threw the stick into the fire, watching the fire consume the wood. "It's hard to believe, a High One, or a near High One is out there, somewhere."

* * *

It had been nearly two moons since they've left Sorrow's End, traveling toward where the sun-goes-down, discovering another strange forest. Cloud and Vinyek had remained in the strange swampy-like forest and changed direction slightly southern ward, completely steering their course away from where they would had crossed path with Cutter and Skywise, missing them entirely for another while.

Cutter and Skywise had managed to nearly catch the other two without even knowing but Cutter fell ill from a bite of a critter and bad water in the bog, thus causing him to remain in a strange human hut for few days, learning that there were indeed other elves from the two humans. Especially those elves could flies and ride upon great birds much like they ride upon wolves. Intrigued and catching on a lead to where they could find the other tribe of elves, they were lead by the human couples to a large strange tribe of humans where they were honored and not rejected.

A tall burly chief of the human tribe eventually led them toward to the edge of a forbidden forest, where he would not tread anymore and pointed to the direction where a blue mountain stood near the horizon and told the tiny elves that where they would go and asked for a favor, to find his daughter in return. Cutter agreed, even knowing he would not attempt to search for the lost daughter of the Oblar, Mountain Tall human chief.

Cloud and Vinyek had treaded through the so called forbidden forest, coming across strange cocoons and never discovering about the cocoons that littered the forest, only heading straight toward the mysterious blue mountain. The call had been so strong that they both picked up pace and reached the mountain, only to find strange tribe living at the base. They staked out there, watching and waiting in hiding, to learn of the mysterious mountain and the call that led Cloud to such place.

Behind both parties of elves, another one was in close pursuit, the entire Wolfrider and some Sunfolk followed. They followed because they've learned that Suntop carried an urgent message from Savah, who had 'gone out' in spirit and touched a mysterious soul and was 'taken' by the soul, never returning to her body, going into a coma. Suntop urged her mother and the Wolfrider to take him to his father, for he has to warn his father of something that lay beyond the horizon of sun-go-down. The entire tribe of Wolfrider decided to go, except for Dart, who wanted to stay behind and help the Sunfolk and teach them to hunt and defend themselves. However, Bar'ret, a burly Sunfolk who had befriended with Treestump and Trunk joined along.

However, during their journey into the strange land, taking an entirely different course, Strongbow shot down a great bird and the Wolfrider feasted upon the bird to feed their bellies, only to be taken prisoners by many more great birds. Leetah and her children barely escaped. Few other Wolfrider escaped the clutch of the giant talons, only to fall into the forbidden forest while few were taken to the mysterious blue mountain.

Now, Cloud had seen many birds returning to the mountain, as she had learned was the lair of some kind of giants birds with tall thin elves. From what she had seen, the birds had just taken some prisoners. :Vinyek. They've taken prisoners but my sight is not good as Scouter's.:

Vinyek blinked and yawned, stretching awake from his short nap. They had been hiding in top of the tree for past several days while they took turn, watching and learning of what was going on. :I see.:

Cloud winced and sighed. :I…: She clutched her head and bit her lip to not groan out loud, not wanting to expose them with the noises. Vinyek leaned forward, holding her.

:Is the call too strong?: He asked.

She looked up to meet his crimson gaze, her blue eyes nearly pale with the pain she was experiencing. "I can't send anymore, he is trying to get into my head."

Vinyek realized what she had meant. An elf was trying to send to her but she had been blocking him out for the past few days and whoever he is, had been fighting to send to her. He understood, knowing that Cloud had not been sleeping. "Cloud!" He whispered urgently, "Why didn't you said so before?" He looked up to the mountain. "So, they are elves, like us."

She nodded. "But I feel a bad spirit in there. I don't know if it is him or not."

Frowning, Vinyek closed his eyes and reached out to sense the one who was sending to her and sent to the mysterious one, :Who are you and what are you trying to do to my lovemate?:

Cloud gave a long relief sigh as the pain stopped and she slumped into Vinyek's arms. The sender turned his thought to Vinyek and replied, :Your lovemate had blocked me out since you both entered the forbidden forest. I've been trying to warn her to not come here, only to go south.:

:Why?: Vinyek asked.

:It's dangerous to be here. The dark one has taken few prisoners.:

:Prisoners?:

:Short elves that rides upon the back of wolves.:

Vinyek's eyes went wide. "Wolfriders!" Cloud looked up to him, questions in her eyes. He shook his head, :Do they call themselves Wolfrider?:

Silence remained for a while and Vinyek sighed in exasperation, about to give up and explain to Cloud then the sending had returned. :I've asked one, yes, they've called themselves Wolfrider. One who is named Clearbrook.:  
"Clearbrook!" Vinyek nearly shouted and clamped his mouth shut.

Cloud's attention was caught, "Clearbrook is here?"

"The sender says Clearbrook is in the mountain. The Wolfriders are here! They've been taken prisoners!" Vinyek whispered quickly to her, explaining.

"How?"

:What had happened?: Vinyek asked but was greeted with silence.

:Do not attempt to send anymore. The dark one will know you are here. It is not good, stay away!: Then, Vinyek's mind was left with emptiness and he scowled.

"He says we must get away from here. The dark one will find us, and we are not to send anymore."

Cloud nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "It doesn't make any sense, first he call me here then he tell us to leave. My tribe is up there, somehow."

He exhaled a soft breath, looking up to the blue mountain that towered above them from where they hid in the trees. He felt Cloud falling asleep, tired from the pain and whispered to himself. "We are not going anywhere now…"

The moons rose high in the sky and Cloud was still asleep. Vinyek watched from the branch he had perched on, resting and waiting while Cerberus and Red laid underneath the tree. Suddenly, their ears perked up and they turned their attention elsewhere, hearing something and Vinyek noticed this. He watched and whispered, "What are you hearing?"

The red wolf stood up and gave a soft bark and suddenly, several wolves came through the forest and they all frolicked around the red and younger wolves, greeting each other, happily sniffing and barking. Then, Vinyek's eyes widened as he saw One-Eye coming through with a dark scowl on his face, sending to the wolves to shut up and he stopped as he recognized Red.

"Red?" He asked and looked around, "If you're here, then Cloud is here too… where is she?" He looked and looked up to see Vinyek in the tree, grinning down at him.

Jumping down from the tree, he greeted One-Eye, "Good to know you're not captive like the other up there." Vinyek said as he gestured to the blue mountain.

"I am the only one… we all got captive and split apart." One-Eye explained and rubbed his head. "I tried to send for Clearbrook but there's a dark one in there, blocking my sending."

"I know. An elf in there warned us about the dark one and say to not send." Vinyek said as he looked up to see Cloud starting to wake up.

One-Eye frowned at Vinyek, "How come you are here? You both disappeared a day before Cutter and Skywise went on their journey… you have a lot to explain."

Vinyek shook his head and leaned back against the tree, "Cloud is getting a sending from someone in this blue mountain and we've been following ever since. Why is Cutter and Skywise gone?"

"Oh, they went to look for more elves and were supposed to be gone one turn, but Suntop got a warning from Savah and have to give it to his father. We followed, all of us, the Wolfriders and some Sunfolks."

Vinyek's eyes went wide as Cloud landed beside him, shock evidence on her face, "Everyone?"

"Yes." One-Eye replied and looked away to see the wolves turning their attention to the forest and soon started to howl, "Ayooooah!" Cloud smiled as One-Eye turned back to them, "They're alive! Cutter and Skywise! They're coming! Let's go!" He said as he jumped onto his wolf and took off running with the other wolves into the forest. Vinyek and Cloud jumped onto Red's back and followed with Cerberus at their heels.

Soon, they all caught up with each other. "One-Eye!" Skywise shouted as they all collided with each other in hugs, he then turned to find Cloud and Vinyek coming through the shrubs and gasped in astonishment, "Cloud, Vinyek?"

Leetah smiled in relief, "Oh, goodness, it's wonderful to see you both again and safe!" She grabbed hold of Vinyek and held him.

Cloud smirked at the two Sunfolks and turned to look up at her brother who was giving her a suspicious look. "Cutter."

"Cloud." Cutter said as he grabbed her and held her close, relieved she was all right and surprised at the same time that of all the places, she would turn up.

They all settled together, sitting under the trees, looking up at the blue mountain, discussing how they came to this place, each one of them different. Redlance and Nightfall told that they had barely escaped the giant bird's seizing claws and nearly drowned in the river, hiding until everything blew over. Leetah and the twins had hitched a wild ride in the baskets on a zwoot until they reached the forest while One-Eye had grabbed hold of Clearbrook who had been captured by the bird but fell into the forest and had been hiding since then, keeping eye upon the mountain. Then they all turned to Cloud and Vinyek, waiting for their explanation.

Cloud rubbed her hair and sighed in frustration as she couldn't come up with a better explanation. "I've been feeling a calling since the twin's birth." She said at last and Cutter's eyes widened.

"That long?"

"Yes. An elf in the blue mountain had been calling to me since then and I decided to follow it, to find out, it became a sending, a long range sending and he's in there."

Vinyek nodded as he held Cloud close. "Something like this happened before, my grandmother journeyed across the burning waste for few days and met my grandsire, they had recognized across such great distance but she returned without him and had my father. He is half Wolfrider." He looked down to his gray wolf that was sleeping with his head on his lap. "My wolf friend." He grinned as he scratched the wolf's ear. "Cerberus."

Cutter's eye widened, "I know that howl." He looked to Skywise and they agreed, "LoneWolf, he was a Wolfrider, he had disappeared for few days and returned, no one really knew why. Now I know, I'm looking right at the grandson of LoneWolf! It's a no wonder; he had red eyes, like yours."

Leetah smiled, "Veld. Yes, I didn't even think of it, I had to heal him once after he had hunting accident, I always wondered why his soul appeared a wolf to me, now I know." She smiled at them all. "So, you…" She looked up to see Cutter standing up, a serious look on his face. She fell silent while Cutter gave a private sending to Cloud for a private council and walked off while Cloud stood up and followed.

After walking some distance into the forbidden forest, Cutter turned to his younger sister and studied her for a good while. He could see the dark circle under her eyes and her lank appearance. He had noticed Vinyek appeared in a better shape than she had. "Is it recongization?"

She kept quiet for a long moment, trying to decide her answer. Finally, she casted her eyes down, "I do not know. It might be, it might not be. I think he is a high one, or a near high one for to be able to send so far. He had been trying to send to me for the last few days, only to tell me to go away." She looked up to her older brother and a tear fell from her eye. "He call me here, then tell me to go away, I do not know what to make of it."

Cutter looked up to the blue mountain that loomed over them above the treetops. "Our tribe is in there, we are going in, get them out and leave." He reached out and took hold of her shoulder and decided to hold her instead, drawing her into his arms. Stroking her pale blond hair, he whispered softly, "Long since you've been born, I knew you're different. I may be your chief, but before chief, I am your brother and the day you have to do something different, I understand."

She smiled and looked up to him, "Thank you."

"Come on, let's go back and see what we can do."

They all gathered together and made their way to the edge of the forest, just before where the human tribe dwelled at the base of the mountain. Cutter attempted to send and One-Eye stopped him, "No! Don't try to send, any of you!" He warned.

Vinyek nodded, "There is a dark one in there, he or she mustn't learn of us." He added. "There are still us that are free…" He winced and closed his eyes while everyone watched on, recognizing that someone was sending to him. He opened his eyes, "She does not know of us. Yet, he still warns for Cloud to go south."

Cloud frowned, "We got to get them out of here first. I don't care what he says." She narrowed her eyes in determination.

Cutter looked over to see the human tribe gathering, playing the flutes and bopped Skywise on the arm, "Skywise, look! It's Nonna's tribe, see how they are dressed?"

"I do." Skywise looked on, agreeing that the humans' clothes had similar style to the woman they had met few days ago, learning of the blue mountain's elves.

One-Eye gestured to the tunnel leading up the mountain, "We can enter the mountain through that tunnel up there, but first we'll have to fight our way past those cursed round-ears!"

Cutter grinned, "Maybe not! Watch this!" He got up and went over the boulder they were hiding behind, watching the human tribe. Cutter had idea that the humans were not like the other humans and there was nothing to fear them.

"What! Get back here!" One-Eye said as he reached out for his young chief but failed as he watched on in horror as Cutter approached the humans. To his astonishment, the humans didn't do what he thought would do, kill him but rather, bowed to him.

From the top of the mountain, watching from the ledge, he cursed and stalked into the mountain's tunnel, heading down to watch and witness what would happen next. His warning didn't heed them at all. He knew it wasn't time just yet to meet her, she was still young.

He stopped in the hallway, hidden as he listened to a winged elf speak to the tall dark haired, pale skinned woman. The female elf spoke, "Hear the pipes. I wonder what pets the humans send me now." Amused smile were upon her lips.

The winged elf spoke with hint of sarcastic, "I wonder that you never tire of toying with the five-fingered ones! Aren't these slaves who call themselves the Wolfrider more amusing?" They had passed a golden haired Wolfrider, Treestump carrying two buckets with his brother, Trunk in tow, scowling, also carrying buckets of water.

"But the humans are endlessly interesting to me. Just when I think I've observed every possible trick of their behavior… they surprise me anew." The female replied as they reached a stone wall with a stone like elf female sitting upon top. "I am, as you know, most fond of surprises."

The winged elf turned to gaze at the wall, "Listen, the pipes stop. That is odd."

The female cocked her head, "But now they resume. Good! Door is so attuned she will not function without the pipes." She looked up to the stone-like female elf sitting up on the top of the wall, as if she was part of the wall. "The time has come! Door, open!" She called up to the female elf, Door, a mysterious elf, still like death does not acknowledge the command but beneath her, the wall shuddered and pulsated, opening up slowly, twisting and gaping to reveal a tunnel.

The hidden elf who had watched smirked, watching as the female and the winged elves gasp in surprise while the tunnel had revealed few more Wolfriders, armed with swords and fangs, demanding to return their tribefolk back. He nearly laughed out loud; amused as the female attempted to command Door to close the tunnel, however the shorter elves were too quick for them, scrambling into the hallway. The young chieftain had a surprise as he commanded a little winged preserver to go after the winged elf to prevent him from warning the others.

With the sword to her neck, Cutter held the tall female elf, demanding for his tribesfolk, "Where are the Wolfriders?"

Nightfall screamed as she held her head and One-Eye did the same. Leetah turned to them, surprised, "One-Eye! What is it?" She asked.

"I tried to send to Clearbrook, but the pain in my head… it was her!" He pointed to the female elf, as they had learned her name was Winnowill, in Cutter's hold.

Nightfall fell to her knees, "Ow! I can't send! She's turning my thoughts into knives, piercing me with them!"

Cloud watched on while Vinyek held her back. She couldn't help but shudder as she felt the one who had called her was so close and looked around. They were the only ones in the room and she frowned, she shook free from Vinyek's hold and went to stand facing the female elf, holding her dagger to her face while Cutter held his New Moon to her neck. "Quit interfering," She said simply, staring down the tall pale female elf. "He means it." She stuck the dagger closer to her eye and it glinted in the dim light.

She glanced to the shiny edge of the dagger and looked up, "I believe you do, savage." She said simply, "I believe you do." As soon they were free from her threatening sending, they send out to their tribefolk in the mountain lair, calling for every single Wolfriders and Sunfolks that had been captured.

He had witnessed how ferocious she was with Winnowill and now, watching as the little elves send out sending, he could practically feel the power of their mind, so powerful, full of joy as they called to every one of them throughout the mountain. He knew then, despite their backward barbarian ways, their shortness, they were indeed powerful people compared to his own. They held secrets to their hearts and he knew this, having touched her mind years ago when she was born. Their secret, so unfathomable was what made them special, what had gave them the gift to survive the cruel world. Smiling to himself, he slipped away, to wait for a time that he would meet her at last.

Few Wolfriders came to them and as Moonshade came, she told Cutter, "Cutter! They've put Strongbow in a cage!"

"What?" Cutter asked, enraged.

"Make them set him free!" She pleaded.

Winnowill grinned and touched Cutter's arm and sent painful touch, causing him to let her go. He yelled, "Arrgh! My arm!" She fled from his hold and he shouted, "Stop her!" Leetah ran to his side to heal his arm, she thought that Winnowill had the healer's ability but rather, turned inside out that she hurt than heal. As the tall willowy elf ran, she sent painful sending to Pike and Trunk, incapating them from stopping her.

Tyldak, the winged elf who had escaped earlier returned, with eight flying elves with weapons. The Wolfrider ended up in a scrabble with the eight elves, fighting and holding one another at bay. Moonshade manage to slip through on her wolf, running after Winnowill who were running up the stairs.

Leetah noticed Moonshade's slip and yelled, "Wolfriders! Follow Moonshade! Strongbow must be somewhere up these stairs!"

Moonshade's wolf grabbed hold of Winnowill's black robe, stopping the tall elf. "Let my lifemate be, you black snake! No human was ever as cruel as you! I ailed against you once!" She yelled at Winnowill. She glared as the rest of the Wolfrider came up behind her, "But I am not alone this time."

"Stop!" Winnowill shouted and said, "Have you forgotten?" Her cryptic words brought the former captive Wolfrider to halt.

Cutter turned to his tribemates, "What's the matter with you? Fight!"

Strongbow glared through the cage he was being held and sent, : Wolfrider! Do as Cutter says! Forget about me!: As he finished, Winnowill sent a powerful painful sent, causing him to fall to his knees in mind splitting pain.

"Strongbow!" Cutter cried, watching as his archer writher in pain.

Moonshade choked and cried, "No."

"This is merely a reminder." Winnowill told them, "I have the power to shatter your friend from within. Provoke me farther and I will do it!"

"She's not lying." Crescent said softly, holding Moonshade's hand as she stood by the archer's soulmate.

"This is why we didn't dare rebel before, lad." Treestump said and Trunk grunted in agreement and replied, "that Winnowill hold Strongbow's life in her hands."

Cutter snarled, "Winnowill!"

But Leetah flew ahead and called, "Strongbow!" She reached into the cage and told him, "Take my hand!" As their hand touched, she gave her healing power that glowed like light in the dark cell, "There. She cannot hurt you now." The two of them stood, their hands holding and staring defiantly to Winnowill.

She smirked, "Marvelous. An elegant display." She stepped up to Leetah, "I see your dissimilarity to your companions is more than skin deep, my dear." She pointed out, as she had noticed Leetah stood different from the rest save for two others.

"Why have you abused and humiliated the Wolfriders? Why have you taken away their freedom?" Leetah asked.

Tyldak came sweeping down from above, "Because they have taken the life of a fledgling, a destined bond-bird of the Glider! These ate of it's flesh, but that one shot the fledgling down. It is a crime for which they must pay!"

Trunk scowled, "We were given a choice… serve the Glider as slaves, or take our freedom in exchange for Strongbow."

Cutter nodded, "That's no choice, Trunk. You did the only thing you could, but that's over now. We are getting out of here, all of us!"

Winnowill gave a small chuckle as she looked down to them, "My, how our scattered descendants have degenerated. Not only your bodies shrunk, their sense of honor seems to have vanished completely."

Cloud snarled at Winnowill, "I would say it's backward!" Winnowill glared at her and looked away, not wishing to meet her blue blazing eyes.

Ignoring the blond female, Winnowill turned to Cutter, "Little chieftain, justice is merely a matter of convenience to you, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"If someone killed one of your wolf-friends, what would you do?"

Cutter snarled, "Why, I'd kil…" He paused as he realized his own law and noticed the smirk on the tall female's face and muttered, "That would depend..." He shook his head and scowled, "You waste my time, feather robe! I'll take this up with your chief and no one else!"

Winnowill pursed her lips, "with my chief? How quaintly you put it." She led them all through another staircase somewhere else in the mountain, "By all means, let us set this matter before Voll, Lord of the Gliders!"

Skywise caught up with Cutter as they all followed, "Cutter? I think we're up to our ear in bird pl…" He was interrupted as Cutter replied with a hum of 'uh-huh'. Cutter fell deep in thought, thinking of his son's warning given by Savah. He couldn't help but feel there was something wrong in the place of Blue Mountain and those who called themselves Gliders.

Leetah turned to send to Cutter, : I'm glad Suntop and Ember are safe in the woods with Redlance.:

Vinyek watched and noticed the shines between the healer's and the chief's eyes and realized that they had sended and saw Winnowill looking over her shoulder, smirking. He cursed in his mind and made his way up to the front and whispered, "Don't send anymore! She can pick your thought right out of the air."

Leetah frowned as Cutter scowled, agreeing silently. They kept on walking through the large Blue Mountain, going from room to room, tunnels to tunnels until they reached the grand opening that seems to be in the heart of the Mountain and a tall lordly aged elf sat upon the throne, he looked great and wise. One-Eye saw Clearbrook tied and ran to her, freeing her from her ties and held her, overjoyed to be reunited with his soul-mate.

Winnowill gestured to the elf upon the throne, "There sit Lord Voll, little chieftain. Convince him of your tribe's innocent, if you can." She stepped aside, smirking deviously.

Cutter boldly went to the throne and spoke to the cold faced aged elf, "I am cutter, Chief of the Wolfrider. I demand that you release Strongbow and let me and my tribe go in peace."

Lord Voll stared down at them and said nothing. Newgreen whispered to Nightfall and Leetah, "He seem older than Savah!"

"A cloak made of so many years must weigh heavily on him, he wears it without joy." Leetah murmured.

Nightfall nodded, "Do you think Cutter can convince him?"

Cloud sighed tiredly and whispered to them, "Cutter can do it."

Lord Voll summoned a glider, "This is Kureel." A tall elf with hard face landed beside Cutter. "Your folk killed the fledgling which would have become his bond-bird."

Cutter turned to Kureel, "I am sorry for that. We're hunters. Strongbow shot the bird down for food. He didn't know."

"The Chosen Eight who ride the great birds are hunters too. But Kureel must wait now for the next hatching. And wait longer still until his mount is full fledged and ready to fly the hunt." Lord Voll said without any hint of emotion in his voice.

"Then let my tribe go. And we'll bring you meat to make up for the bird's death."

Winnowill stepped up, "That hardly seems adequate atonement, Lord Voll. I would say a life for a life is more in order!" Moonshade glared at her from behind and her wolf bristled, growling low.

Kureel smiled coldly, "I agree!"

"You won't kill Strongbow!" Cutter shouted.

Winnowill looked to the wolf that was growling at her and Moonshade was holding the wolf back. "That was never my intention, youth. But the archer's wolf-friend…"

The Wolfriders closed in to hold the wolf back and drew their swords. Moonshade gasped, "Not Briersting!"

Winnowill moved to turn her back to everyone to stand by Lord Voll. She whispered to Cutter as she passed, "A life for a life… it is only just."

Kureel spat, "My mount was slain while trying it's wings! Why should the killer's mount live?"

Cutter snapped, "Because it was an accident! Why won't you listen?"

Leetah stepped up, "Lord Voll, please! You cannot command to kill the wolf!" Cutter turned to her to stop her but she wouldn't stop, "You might as well command that we put our own children to death!"

Lord Voll looked down to her in surprise, "What? Come here!" Leetah stepped up closer to the aged elf, "Children, you say?" He asked. "I thought Winnowill was capable of cruel mockery. There are no more children! There will be no more! We are all dying within this mountain, dying though unable to die! Surely you have seen that!"

Leetah smiled at him, "But there are elf children in the world, Lord Voll. Little one full of strenght and promise. Little ones who have known only respect and love all their short lives."

Lord Voll pondered and replied, "If only that were true, after all this time, I'd give anything to gaze into the eyes of a child. Just once, to feel hope again." The Wolfriders looked at each other, surprised that the Glider had not seen or had children of their own since long time ago.

Lord Voll stepped down from his throne and said, "It was so long, since I've enjoyed the presence of a child, my own son, the very last one…" He murmured, getting lost in his memories.

The twins had been hiding in the forbidden forest the whole time with Redlance and they decided to bring them up into the mountain, to introduce them to the aged elf, Lord Voll. So they all gathered in the aerial, to wait while Nightfall went with a Glider on the bird to gather them up. As they reached the aerial, the Glider watched on with awe as the twins got off the birds with Redlance and Nightfall, running toward their father, shouting with glee, "Mother! Father! Did you see? Did you see us fly up in the air?"

Suntop shouted behind her, "Father! You're all right! Everbyody's all right!"

Cutter laughed as he grabbed his children, "We saw, Ember." Lord Voll watched on behind the parents and their children, greeting each other with smiles upon their face, the love shining in their eyes as the children prattled on about their flights. Finally, the children noticed Lord Voll slowly approaching them.

"Who's he?" They asked.

"This is Lord Voll… a friend." Cutter replied, standing up to face the tall elf.

Lord Voll knelt to meet the twins at eye level to see them up-close. It had been years since he had seen children and they seemed so smaller than he had remembered. Memories of children started to return to his aged mind.

Ember and Lord Voll stared at each other for a long while and then she quipped, causing the aged elf to widen his eyes in surprise, "You look like a funny old bird!"

Lord Voll was amused as he watched the boy bap his sister, "Ember! He's like Savah, be polite!" The Wolfrider and Sunfolk chuckled as they watched on.

"Well, Lord Voll?" Cutter asked.

"You did not lie." A tear came to his eyes as he begun to remember the days he had with his own son. He rose to his full height and looked around and replied, "Now, you will see that my word is equally honorable." He had agreed earlier that he would allow Strongbow go from his captive after seeing the children.

Strongbow soon joined them; he had the deepest scowl on his face ever, glaring at the tall female elf that had caused him mind-pain earlier. Moonshade ran to him, embracing him while the rest watched on in silence.

"Cutter, your children have won freedom for you and your tribe." Lord Voll announced, "The Chosen Eight will transport each of you down to the ground if you wish." He then looked to Ember, liking the fiery little girl. "But I want… I ask that you stay. The fledgling's death was worthwhile, for lucky circumstance it has brought me proof of our race's renewal!"

Cutter gave a nod, "I can't speak for my tribe without first holding council, Lord Voll. But for myself, I would choose to stay and learn all I could of the Glider. The wisest elf I know once said that our race is of 'one heart and one mind'. I believe we should all be together! It is my dream to find and unite all the lost children of the High Ones."

Winnowill stepped forward, her ebony hair sweeping behind her like a cape said, "Then look no farther, little Chieftain. Your quest is done." She smiled at them all, "We are the High Ones!"

Ooh... you're gonna like the next chapter... I'm not sure when I can upload it... but thanks for reading and your wonderful support. The story won't die, I'm going to finish it, even if it would take me years!


End file.
